


TES: Skyrim | Oneshots

by hannibalcurare



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalcurare/pseuds/hannibalcurare
Summary: Dies ist eine Sammlung von in sich abgeschlossenen Oneshots zu Familie, Begleitern oder auch Freunden des Drachenbluthelden. Es kann sich um Romanzen oder auch Freundschaften handeln. Jedes Kapitel ist ein Oneshot. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!





	1. Hoch Hrothgar

**Hoch Hrothgar**

《 Ancano x male Dovahkiin 》

 

ACHTUNG! Die Hintergrundgeschichte dieser Fanfiction ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich passe sie lediglich etwas an, aber erhalte dennoch die komplette Geschichte des Spieles 'The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim'.  
Skyrim © Bethesda Softworks

  
▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

 

 

Viel zu kalt war es in den Gefilden Himmelsrands, wenn man diese nicht gewöhnt war und dennoch konnte man sich niemals satt sehen am wundervollen Farbenspiel der Nordlichter hier. An einem wolkenfreien Abend, wurden eben diese Lichter, gerade an einem Ort, wie den Stufen hinauf nach Hoch Hrothgar, zu einem wahren Erlebnis. Man musste einfach stehen bleiben, um ihnen die Ehre zu erweisen, die sie sich auch verdienten.

  
Rötlich zog sich der erste Faden den Himmel entlang, während der Nächste bereits etwas heller orange erschien und dann in weiß, bis hin zu hellem Blau überging. Herrlich, wahrlich herrlich! Das musste selbst ein Hochelf zugeben, selbst wenn er die warmen Gefilde der Summerset Inseln gewohnt war.

  
Ein wenig knirschte der Schnee unter den Füßen des hochgewachsenen Magiers, dessen spitze Ohren ein wenig rot von der Kälte schienen. Die dicken Fellstiefel, die er trug, wurden nur noch von der festen, alten Nordrüstung überboten, die schwer auf Schultern und Rücken lag. Und auch wenn es sich hierbei dennoch um einen Magier handelte, so trug er die schwere Rüstung doch nicht nur zur Zierde! Er war der Beschwörungsmagie gewogen und liebte es, zweihändige Streitäxte zu beschwören, um sich vor den Kreaturen Himmelsrands zu schützen.

  
Der schwere Nordhelm aus Quecksilber, der an einen Bärenkopf erinnerte, verdeckte nicht das leicht gelblich anmutende Gesicht des Hochelfen und die goldenen Augen, die er sein eigen nannte.

  
Thelessan, so nannte sich der Beschwörungsmagier, welcher einfach nicht umhin kam, immer mal wieder stehen zu bleiben und den wundervollen Himmel zu betrachten, während der leicht rieselnde Neuschnee immer wieder vom scharfen Wind auf den eisigen Höhen verweht wurde. Kalt war es hier allemal, das wollte Thelessan auch gar nicht abstreiten, doch auch wenn er in seiner Kleidung und Unterkleidung immer noch fror, so lohnte sich der Weg hinauf nach Hoch Hrothgar doch!

  
Einmal, weil es sich bei ihm um das Drachenblut handelte, einem Helden aus längst vergessener Zeit und ein anderes Mal, weil er es schlichtweg genoss, die Gegend zu erkunden. Hätte man ihm heute gesagt, dass er eines Tages diese tausende von Stufen hinauf steigen würde, so hätte er wohl gelacht. Aber vermutlich auch nur, weil er eigentlich hingerichtet werden sollte.

  
Hingerichtet, weil Thelessan als Hochelf dennoch für die Sturmmäntel arbeiten und kämpfen wollte. Man fing ihn jedoch noch vor einem Lager eben dieser ein, hielt ihn für einen von ihnen, obwohl er gar nicht angenommen worden war und brachte ihn nach Helgen zum Block. Doch die Umstände änderten sich und er überlebte.

  
Und nun... war er das letzte Drachenblut dieser Ära - welch zweifelhafte Ehre!

  
Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm, als er kurz darauf den Kopf schüttelte, um sogleich die nächste Stufe zu absolvieren. Weit würde es wohl nicht mehr sein, denn es war nun bereits mitten in der Nacht. Los gegangen war er bereits im Mittag herum. Doch jetzt, wo der Mond Masser hoch am Himmel stand, musste Thelessan bereits mehr als die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht haben. Gezählt hatte er die Stufen natürlich nicht, wie die Pilger es taten, wenn sie so hoch stiegen, wie es ihnen möglich erschien.

  
Und dann waren da auch noch die Wölfe, Schneebären und die Frostbissspinnen, die hier ihr Unwesen trieben. Einige erlegte er bereits auf den unteren Ebenen der großen Treppe, doch kurz vor dem ehrfürchtigen Ausblick auf die Aurea Borealis, tötete er sogar noch einen Schneebären. Dessen Fell nahm Thelessan heute allerdings nicht mehr mit.

 

■ ■ ■ □ 》

 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier sind, um in die Luft zu starren.", meldete sich die arrogante, schnarrende Stimme eines Hochelfen, die sogar ein wenig zittrig von der Kälte klang.

  
Ancano.

  
Natürlich, es war eben dieser Blitzmagier, den Thelessan nun seinen Begleiter nannte, auch wenn dieser natürlich nicht freiwillig mit ihm kam. Als Spion der Thalmor und machthungriger Mann, hatte er in seinem Wahnsinn nicht nur dummerweise den Erzmagier ermordet, sondern auch noch das Auge des Magnus zu korrumpieren versucht. Jetzt allerdings kam der Magier mit ihm, denn Thelessan hatte Erzmagier Tolfdir nicht nur darum gebeten, Ancano am Leben zu lassen, sondern ihn auch noch mit sich nehmen zu dürfen.

  
Warum? Das wusste er selbst nicht so genau, doch vermutlich lag es am durchaus hübschen Äußeren des Hochelfen, welches Thelessan sehr gerne mal begutachtete.

  
"Und ich glaube, dass Ihr Euren Mund ganz schön voll nehmt, Ancano. Für einen Mörder und Verräter der Thalmor, der vom Drachenblut gerettet wurde, solltet Ihr nicht so herrisch daher reden.", kam es fast ein bisschen amüsiert vom Beschwörer - ein Fakt, den Ancano an ihm zunehmend nicht mochte.

  
Niemand machte sich über den großen Ancano lustig, auch wenn er doch gar nicht so groß war! Und man konnte ihm auch ansehen, dass er reisen nicht besonders mochte.

  
Ancano liebte seine Bücher, die Bibliothek, Macht und Leute herum scheuen zu dürfen. Das konnte er nun hier eben einfach nicht. Und dann fror er sich auch noch den Hintern in seiner Robe ab.

  
"Mir ist kalt, meine Füße tun weh und es ist viel zu weit weg! Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wären wir gar nicht erst los gelaufen! Ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass ich das hier gutheiße! Wenn die Thalmor das erf-", doch hier stoppte Thelessan Ancano bereits.

  
"Würden Sie erfahren, was Ihr getan habt, wärt Ihr bereits einen Kopf kürzer, mein Freund. Ihr solltet Euch nicht beschweren. Und nun kommt.", natürlich hatte Thelessan damit recht, doch der Blitzmagier wollte es eben nicht hören.

  
Er folgte seinem Gefährten durchaus weiter, doch der Wind durchdrang seine Sachen so sehr, dass er einfach an einem felsigen Durchgang stehen blieb und nicht mehr weiter gehen wollte. Ancano war nicht dazu zu bewegen, sich auch nur einen Schritt zu rühren, selbst wenn Thelessan wusste, dass solche Orte selten unbewohnt waren.

  
"Kommt jetzt! Je länger wir hier bleiben, desto gefährlich wird es.", sprach der besorgte Beschwörer, doch Ancano ging nicht weiter.

  
"Geht Ihr eben weiter. Ich bleibe hier! Sonst friere ich mir sonst was ab.", schnaubte der arrogante Magier nur, was Thelessan nur ein fast wieder amüsiertes Augenrollen entlockte.

  
Ancano konnte durchaus eine Nervensäge sein, ein Spion und verdammt lästig, aber er war auch intelligent und vielleicht ein bisschen einsam, wie Thelessan vermutete. Vielleicht kannte es der andere Magier auch gar nicht anders. Wer wusste das schon so genau?

  
"Ihr hättet doch wärmere Kleidung anziehen sollen, ganz so, wie ich es eigentlich gesagt hatte. Aber nein, das wolltet Ihr nicht. Also müsst Ihr damit leben. Und nun kommt, solche Orte sind selten unbewohnt.", doch noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hallte das Gebrüll eines Schneetrolls durch die eisige Luft.

  
Fast hätte das Tier Ancano angefallen, wäre die scharfe, beschworene Klinge der Streitaxt nicht zwischen dem Wesen und dem Magier gelandet. Dass Thelessan mit der schweren Waffe so schnell handeln konnte, verdankte er nur dem Adrenalinschub, den er bekam, weil er dachte, er würde Ancano verlieren. Thelessan hatte nicht alles für diesen Mann aufgegeben, um ihn nun sterben zu sehen!

 

■ ■ ■ □ 》

 

Der Kampf dauerte relativ lange und beide Magier waren danach schon ziemlich angeschlagen, doch der Troll lag auch tot im Schnee, während dessen Blut sich mit dem Weiß vermischte. Als sich Thelessan zu Ancano umdrehte, fand er einen völlig schockierten Magier vor, der nicht verstand, wie ihn sein Kollege nun bereits ein zweites Mal vor dem Tode retten konnte.

  
"Warum?", blass vor Schreck und immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen, ließ der Blitzmagier zum ersten Mal seine arrogante, mentale Maske fallen und starrte sein Gegenüber verwirrt an.

  
Thelessan nutzte den Moment, um die Entfernung zu überwinden und seine Lippen auf die des zuerst geschockten, aber dann langsam begreifenden Thalmor zu legen. Der Kuss, den sie teilten, war weder romantisch, noch liebevoll oder besonders schön, aber es sagte absolut alles über ihr jetziges Verhältnis aus.

  
"Bei Thalos, wenn Ihr mir noch so einen Schrecken einjagt, packe ich Euch in weiche Felle und engagiere gleich drei Beschützer!", brummte Thelessan nach dem Kuss leicht atemlos. "Und jetzt gehen wir weiter, bevor noch so ein Vieh auftaucht! ... Bei Hoch Hrothgar zeige ich Euch dann mein Amulett von Mara."

  
Ancano, der Magier, der sonst immer irgendeine dumme Antwort parat hatte, stand nun einfach nur dumm da, ehe er Thelessan sogar hinterher rannte, ohne noch einmal an die schmerzenden Füße zu denken.

 

ENDE.

  
《 NEXT: J'zargo x male Dovahkiin 》


	2. Akademie der Magier

**Die Akademie der Magier**

《 J'zargo x male Dovahkiin 》

 

 

Als das Drachenblut die nicht mehr im vollen Glanz erstrahlende Stadt Winterfeste betrat, lag bereits der frische, kalte Geruch von Schnee in der Luft, gepaart mit ein bisschen Rauch oder auch Schwefel. Doch das musste der Khajiit selbst sein, denn noch immer waren ein paar Teile seiner gehärteten Falmerrüstung vom letzten Drachenkampf geröstet. Fast, als ob der Drache wollte, dass Sero noch etwas von ihm mit zur Akademie der Magier nahm. Und warum auch nicht? Der selbst störte dies nicht, doch was ihm dann eher Gedanken machte, war nicht immer dieser beißende Schneegeruch.

 

Gab es nicht erst in den letzten Tagen einen massiven Schneefall an der Küste? Er meinte, die Fischer in Windhelm davon reden gehört zu haben. Sollte das etwa etwas bedeuten? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Und dennoch legten sich die Ohren des Khajiit Drachenblutes fast instinktiv zwischen dem Falmerhelm an, als die nächste Böe über das Land fegte.

 

Der Schnee knirschte wie gewohnt unter seinen Füßen und ein Adler zog hoch oben schreiend seine Bahnen, während sich Sero seinen Weg weiter zur Akademie bahnte. Einige der Einwohner Winterfestes wirkten ein klein wenig angespannt, während Andere über so einige Drachenangriffe der Vergangenheit sprachen - Angriffe, die Sero teilweise selbst miterlebte, nur um dort das Schlimmste vereiteln zu können. Und dann war da noch der eine Barde, der nachdenklich zum Meer hinaus sah und das äußerst dunkle Wasser betrachtete. Für wahr, heute wirkte die See zwar nicht besonders unruhig, aber dafür so tief dunkel, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Nachdenklich mit der Zunge schnalzend, ging der Kater am Barren vorbei und betrat bereits die ersten Stufen des Weges zur Akademie hinauf. Tolfdir, der neue Erzmagier, würde sich bestimmt über den Besuch des Drachenblutes freuen. Sero selbst war kein besonders guter Magier, denn er nutzte lediglich die Veränderungsmagie, um seine Rüstung zu stärken, doch mit Solchen aller Art und der hohen Kunst des Schleichens, damit kannte er sich aus! Ursprünglich sollte auch Sero zum Erzmagier ernannt werden, nachdem er half, Ancano zu stürzen, doch er lehnte ab.

 

Letztendlich sollte Tolfdir doch der bessere Erzmagier werden, wie man in den letzten Wochen und Monaten erkannte. Er selbst hielt ständigen Briefkontakt zu seinem älteren Freund, so wie er auch seinen drei Studienkollegen ständig schrieb - besonders J'zargo.

 

Kater mussten zusammenhalten!

 

Kurz gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken, bemerkte er den stärker werdenden Wind erst, als dieser heulend über den engen, viel zu hohen Weg heulte und ihn fast von den Beinen riss. Das ohnehin bereits viel zu angeschlagene Mauerwerk knackte gefährlich und ein kleiner Stein brach ab, nur um hinunter ins Geistermeer zu stürzen. So schnell, wie der Sturm kam, konnte sich Sero gar nicht darauf einstellen!

 

Sein Schwanz wedelte unkontrolliert im Wind und seine Rüstung kam ihm noch schwerer vor, als sie ohnehin bereits war. Sich umwendend, erkannte er, dass der Rückweg bereits nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dicker Schnee fiel vom Himmel, raste förmlich gegen die schweren Chauruschitinplatten der Rüstung. Ohne diese Rüstung würde ihm der Schneesturm wohl deutlich mehr Schmerzen bereiten, zusätzlich zu der verdammt schrecklichen Kälte.

 

Der Tu'um seiner Wahl sammelte sich bereits tief hinten in seiner Kehle, die Luft knisterte verdächtig und die Umgebung füllte sich mit einer uralten Magie. Wolkenlose Himmel war wohl das, was ihm helfen konnte, auch wenn dieser fürchterliche Sturm ihn bereits jetzt fast von der Brücke der Akademie zu werden drohte.

 

《 LOK VAH KOOR! 》, brachte das Drachenblut heraus, während die Luft um ihn herum bebte, ob des mächtigen Tu'um, das diese zwang, sich auf zu tun.

 

Ein wenig lichtete sich der Sturm vor ihm, zwang sich rund um die Stelle herum, die er mit dem Schrei auflockerte. Um sein Gesicht zu schützen, drückte sich Sero die Hand und den Arm etwas davor und lief so schnell es nun eben ging, ein Stück weiter die Brücke in Richtung Akademie. Das zweite Licht der Brücke hinter sich lassend, erreichte er eine Stelle, die besonders brüchig war. An den Seiten fehlte das Geländer und der Abbruch an den Seiten machte ihm das Gehen schwer. Doch nicht nur das! Durch den Schnee, der permanent über die Stelle hinweg fegte, wurde es auch glatt. Kurz ausrutschend, fauchte der Kater aufgeregt, als er um Stabilität rang.

 

Gerade noch so konnte er sich zum letzten Licht retten, während sein Schrei sich bereits wieder vom unglaublich starken Sturm verdrängen ließ. Nichts konnte er vor sich erkennen, außer vielleicht das kalte, blaue Licht der magischen Feuerschalen, die den Weg zur Akademie leiteten.

 

Seine Macht zu schreien war immer etwas begrenzt, denn es kostete Kraft, diese alte Drachenmagie in der Lunge zu sammeln und dann hinaus zu stoßen, als wäre die nichts. Noch vermochte Sero es nicht noch einmal diese Macht zu formen, noch war er dem Wind und Wetter hilflos ausgesetzt. Somit legte er die Steinhaut um sich und versuchte durch den Sturm zu wandeln, immer in Hoffnung auf Hilfe seiner Kollegen. Doch da würde keiner kommen, denn auch er selbst hatte schon massive Probleme mit all dem hier.

 

Seine Ohren stellten sich auf, drehten sich in die Richtung, in der er die Tür der Akademie vermutete, als ein dünnes Stimmchen, fast wie ein Hauchen, durch das Heulen des Windes drang. War das sein Name? Hatte er da wirklich seinen Namen vernommen? Sero musste sich irren. Wer wäre so wahnsinnig, jetzt zu ihm hinaus zu kommen? Wer sollte ihn haben kommen sehen?

 

"...-ro..?!", und da war es wieder, das dünne Stimmchen, das ihn offensichtlich zu rufen versuchte.

 

Und doch konnte er nicht heran kommen, konnte er nicht weiter gehen, ohne die Stimme noch einmal zu benutzen, welche doch so tief in ihm brodelte - wild, ungestüm und dominant wie die Drachen. Aber dennoch animiert davon, dass ihn jemand suchte, drängte er sich gegen den Wind und stemmte seinen Körper weiter, immer wieder unterbrochen von Böen, die ihn zu stürzen drohten.

 

"Sero! ... -eilt Euch...-", mehr konnte er auch jetzt nicht verstehen und noch immer waren auch seine Ohren nicht in der Lage, die Stimme jemandem zu zu ordnen.

 

Allerdings knisterte die Umgebung langsam wieder um ihn und die Kraft kam zu ihm zurück, so dass sein Tu'um ihm auch jetzt wieder helfen könnte. Er dankte in einem innerlichen Stoßgebet den Graubärten, dass sie ihn einst die wolkenlosen Himmel lehrten, auch wenn er sich nicht immer als perfekter Schüler erwies.

 

《 LOK VAH KOOR! 》, drängte noch einmal der Tu'um aus seinem Inneren an die Luft, so dass sich der Sturm vor ihm wie Wasser teilte.

 

Blindlings rannte er los, ließ die Tore der Akademie hinter sich und drängte sich unruhig atmend gegen eine der Wände der Akademie. Gemildert durch eben diese Wände, fühlte es sich fast so an, als wäre der Sturm hier ausgesperrt worden, denn bis auf ein paar Schneeflocken und das beständige Heulen, gab es hier keine weiteren Anzeichen für das, was draußen vor sich ging.

 

■ ■ ■ □ 》

 

"J'zargo hat nach Euch gerufen. Khajiit dachte, das Drachenblut würde von der Klippe stürzen. Natürlich wäre dann J'zargo der bessere Magier, doch dann wäre es langweilig an der Akademie.", drang ein dicker Akzent an sein Ohr, als der helle Kater mit den hübschen schwarzen Flecken im Gesicht, zu ihm hinüber kam.

 

Natürlich! Wer hätte es denn auch sonst gewesen sein können? J'zargo wartete auf ihn. J'zargo wartete immer auf ihn.

 

"Ah, das wollen wir doch nicht, mein Freund. Nicht, dass Ihr alles verliert, was Euch einen Sinn im Leben gibt.", meinte Sero amüsiert, den gehärteten Falmerhelm von seinem Kopf nehmend und auf den Kater zu tretend. "Ihr habt mich also vermisst? Ich Euch auch, mein Freund."

 

Damit überwand er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen Beiden und drückte die Nase an die des Anderen, nur um auch die Wärme zu spüren, die seinen Körper daraufhin durchdrang. Nähe und Zärtlichkeit, das war es, wonach es ihn verlangte und vielleicht ein schönes Met, warmes Fleisch und ein gutes Buch.

 

"Möge Euer Weg Euch zu warmen Wüsten führen! ... Aber nicht durch einen Schneesturm.", damit löste J'zargo den Kontakt, um einmal genüsslich zu schnurren wie ein wahrer Kater. "Und nun kommt. J'zargo bereut bereits jetzt, hinaus in die Kälte gekommen zu sein!"

  
ENDE.

  
《 Farengar Heimlich-Feuer x female Dovahkiin 》


	3. Die Drachenfeste

**Die Drachenfeste**

《 Farengar Heimlich-Feuer x female Dovahkiin 》

 

Fliegen war mit Abstand das Beste, was man sich vorstellen konnte, denn man erlebte in den Wolken und über der Erde so viel mehr, als man vielleicht selbst zugeben mochte. Doch fliegen war auch etwas, das nun einmal nicht jedem in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Vögel konnten fliegen, Greife auch und natürlich auch die Drachen, die Himmelsrand seit einiger Zeit terrorisierten. Doch Menschen? Nein, eher nicht.

 

Und dennoch gab es eine Nord, die durchaus in den Genuss des Fliegens kam, wenn auch nicht unbedingt für Dinge, die man gerne tun wollte. Und Skuldafn, der einzige wirklich Weg nach Sovngarde, war nun wirklich kein Ort, den man besuchen wollte. Die Draugr dort sollten noch das geringere Übel sein, denn der Drachenpriester am Übergang ins Totenreich und auch später Alduin, das war es, was man fürchten sollte!

 

Doch das lag nun hinter ihr.

 

Ingrid, die blonde Nordfrau, die sich einst den Sturmmänteln unter Jarl Ulfric anschloss, besiegte vor wenigen Stunden den Drachen, der sich Alduin nannte - Alduin, der Älteste der Drachen und Bruder ihres geliebten Drachenfreundes, Paarthurnax. Noch vor kurzem stand die Nord auf dem Hals der Welt, um den Segen der Drachen zu empfangen und nun saß sie auf dem Rücken ihres höchst persönlichen Drachens.

 

Odahviing, seines Zeichens nun guter Freund und Reisegefährte des Drachenblutes, glitt ruhig durch die dichten Wolken Himmelsrands, während Ingrid hinter seinem Kopf über alle möglichen Dinge grübelte. Die Frau war am Oberkörper dick mit Bandagen eingewickelt, die man unter ihrer schweren Rüstung aber nicht erkannte. Ein Kampf mit einem solch mächtigen Drachen, wie Alduin, hinterließ durchaus immer Spuren. Und auch sie konnte sich dessen natürlich nicht erwehren.

 

Und während ein Adler, geschockt vom Auftauchen eines Drachen neben sich, lauthals schrie, schien Odahviing einfach nur die frische Luft hier oben zu genießen. In der Ferne erkannte man bereits ganz klein eine Stadt, die aber schnell näher ins Sichtfeld rückte.

 

Unten waren Stände und Läden aufgebaut und weiter oben stand auf einem großen Platz ein riesiger, alter Baum, der in wahrer Schönheit erblühte. Wenn man die Stufen noch weiter bin auf stieg, erreichte man die Drachenfeste, die Heimat des Jarls von Weißlauf - Balgruuf. Es hieß, dass dort vor Ewigkeiten der Drache Numinex gefangen gehalten wurde und dass die dortige Fälle noch immer funktionierte.

 

Und wie sie das tat!

 

Odahviing, der Drache, auf dem sie ritt, wurde dort gefangen, damit er ihr helfen konnte, Alduin nicht nur zu finden, sondern auch zu erreichen. Dass der Rote deswegen wenig amüsiert die Nüstern kräuselte, als er auf eben diesem Dach landete, auf dem er auch kurze Zeit eingesperrt wurde, verstand die Nord durchaus.

 

Beruhigend streichelte sie seine im Sonnenlicht glänzenden Schuppen und kletterte schließlich von ihm hinunter, als er sie ließ. Der Drache war in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft bereits ein sehr guter Freund geworden, das musste sie schon zugeben. Und dennoch geschah es, dass er unabsichtlich von Stadtwachen angegriffen wurde, als sie über Rifton und Ivarstatt in Richtung Weißlauf flogen.

 

"Ruhig, mein Freund, ruhig. Hier wird dir keiner ein Leid tun. Du bist hier sicher. Die Falle kannst du ignorieren, Odahviing.", damit zog sie ihm noch einen Pfeil unter den Schuppenblättern hervor und kraulte ihm die Nüstern, während seine Augen friedvoll auf ihr lagen.

 

"Dovahkiin, danke.", der Drache schien ihr wirklich zugetan, auch wenn er gut daran hat, dennoch immer vorsichtig zu bleiben.

 

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Odahviing. Wir haben es endlich geschafft. Die Welt ist wieder ein bisschen sicherer.", nickte sie ihm zu, doch bevor er sich wieder in die Lüfte erheben konnte, rannte auch schon ein Mann in einer dunkelblauen Robe auf ihn zu. "Farengar, nicht!"

 

Was auch immer dieser drachenverrückte Magier vor wenigen Tagen mit Odahviing getan hatte, der Rote reagierte in jedem Fall höchst angespannt und aggressiv auf ihn. So drückte er den Kopf nach oben, holte tief Luft und wollte ihm schon einen Feueratem entgehen werfen. Doch Ingrid, das Drachenblut, stellte sich zwischen die beiden Parteien. So würde Farengar keinen Mist bauen und Odahviing vielleicht nicht unbedingt alles nieder brennen.

 

Farengar unterdessen, holte sorglos ein Pergament hervor und notierte sich absolut alles, was er am Drachen sehen konnte. Er schien sogar eine Skizze des Wesens zu machen, ohne zu ahnen, dass Odahviing ihn wohl am liebsten grillen und fressen würde. So murmelte der Zauberer etwas von 'interessant' und 'ich brauche unbedingt eine Schuppe' vor sich hin, während Ingrid sich bereits ein paar Mal geräuspert hatte, bevor der Mann sie überhaupt bemerkte.

 

"Oh, Drachenblut! Ihr seid zurück und der Herr Drache auch! Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mir eine seiner Schuppen zu überlassen? Ich bin natürlich auch vorsichtig bei der Entnahme einer Probe.", versuchte er es einmal. "Welch ein Anblick!"

 

"Farengar, so sehr ich doch Eure Drachenforschung gutheiße, weil sie den Drachen vielleicht sogar helfen kann, so muss ich Euch aber auch sagen, dass dieser Drache Euch eher fressen würde, anstatt Euch eine Schuppe zu geben.", sie versuchte es zumindest einmal vorsichtig mit der politischen Antwort, welche Farengar aber nicht zu gefallen schien.

 

Der Mann verzog etwas das Gesicht, so weit sie es unter seiner Kapuze erkennen konnte und seine fast schon giftgrünen Augen erstachen sie förmlich. Aber das hieß nun wirklich nicht, dass sich eine stolze Nordfrau davon beeindrucken ließ! Sicherlich, auch Farengar gehörte zum Geschlecht der Nord und sie hatte auch bereits gesehen, wie er einen nervigen Bretonen mit den Fäusten nieder geschlagen hatte, aber dennoch war er nur ein Magier.

 

Das beeindruckte die Kriegerin nun wenig.

 

"Ich könnte Euch die Vorteile erläutern, die es brächte, wenn Ihr mir eine Schuppe des Drachen überlasst. Da wäre also einmal-", doch weiter kam der Magier gar nicht, denn Odahviing war dessen leid und erhob sich hoch in die Lüfte, nur um binnen Minuten verschwunden zu sein. "Oh."

 

Ingrid stemmte derweil die Hände in die Hüften und starrte den Magier vorwurfsvoll an, denn er hatte auch etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen - etwas, dass sie ihm sicherlich nicht so einfach verzeihen würde. Nun, zumindest nicht, bis heute Abend oder morgen früh. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie lange der Magier zappeln sollte, aber das fand sie schon noch heraus.

 

"Wisst Ihr, Farengar, ich komme gerade aus Sovngarde zurück und habe Alduin bezwungen. Zudem habe ich mir den kompletten Oberkörper mit Drachenfeuer verbrennen lassen. Und was tut Ihr? Den Drachen anhimmeln, anstatt Eure Frau zu begrüßen!", blies sie ihm so richtig den Marsch, so dass sich der Magier schließlich nach einem erschrockenen Aufsprung dann doch klein machte.

 

"Ich... es war ein Drache!", versuchte sich Farengar zu entschuldigen, doch das ließ die Frau ihm dieses Mal nicht durchgehen.

 

"Dann heiratet doch einen Drachen, verdammter Zauberer!", gab sie ihm die gepfefferte Antwort, nur um dann in Richtung des Eingangs der Drachenfeste weiter zu gehen. "Aber Vorsicht, ein Drache schenkt Euch sicherlich keine Kinder!"

 

Damit war die Frau auch schon im Inneren, während Farengar noch draußen stand und darüber grübelte, wie er seine Frau überzeugen konnte, ihm nicht mehr zu zürnen.

 

Moment! Kinder?

 

Es ratterte im Gehirn des Magiers, bis ihm ein Licht aufging und er mit offenem Mund da stand. Sofort rannte er seiner Frau hinterher mit einem so breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, dass sich sogar der Jarl erschreckte, als er seinen Hofzauberer entdeckte. Verwirrt über Farengar und dessen seltsames Verhalten, als er sich offenbar bei seiner Frau entschuldigte, wandte sich Balgruuf zu Irileth hinüber.

 

"Was ist wohl geschehen?", fragte er seinen Thane, während Irileth, so grimmig wie immer, ihm lediglich einen wenig überraschten Blick zuwarf.

 

"Er hat einen Drachen gesehen und nun erforscht er Drachenjunge.", kam es nüchtern von der Dunmerfrau, während Balgruuf nur weiter verwirrt schaute.

 

ENDE.

 

《 Next: Ulfric Sturmmantel x female Dragonborn 》


	4. Windhelm

Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner geliebten [JayLoki](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/JayLoki), die mir nicht nur seit Jahren die Treue hält und täglich mit ihren RPG Posts meine Kreativität fördert, sondern auch meine tiefe Zuneigung besitzt. Danke, meine Liebe!

Etwas in eigener Sache: Wem die Oneshots zu kurz sind, für den tut es mir Leid, denn ich poste absolut jede Story auf dem Handy und auf Discord vor. Da sind kurze Geschichten einfach. Aber nun genug Gelaber und viel Freude mit der Story!

 

**▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪**

 

**Windhelm**

《 Ulfric Sturmmantel x female Dovahkiin 》

 

  
"Haus Kerzenschein scheint mir geeignet zu sein. Findet Ihr nicht, alter Freund?", Ulfric Sturmmantel, ein wahrer Nord und der neue Großkönig von Himmelsrand, rieb sich nachdenklich den Bart, während er vor dem Gasthaus Kerzenschein stand.

 

Während kleine Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen und die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, so dass nur noch die Feuerschalen den Weg erleuchteten, stand er nun hier mit seinem ersten Offizier, Galmar Eisen-Faust. Galmar jedoch wirkte nicht besonders überzeugt oder interessiert an dem, was sein König da von ihm wollte. Stattdessen steckte sein kleiner Finger bohrend in seinem Ohr, hoffend, dass es Ulfric nicht bemerkte. Doch als dieser ihm die Frage stellte, fühlte dich Galmar ertappt, denn hingehört hatte er nicht wirklich.

 

"Was?", war die äußerst kluge Frage des Kriegers, während sich Ulfric mit einem genervten Brummen die Hand ins Gesicht klatschte und den Kopf schüttelte.

 

"Ich fragte Euch, ob Ihr Haus Kerzenschein auch so geeignet findet, wie ich für das, was ich vor habe! Hört doch hin, Galmar!", Ulfric kannte seinen ersten Offizier schon lange, weswegen er diesem auch nicht zürnte, doch manchmal nervte es ihn ungeheuer.

 

Galmar legte den Kopf etwas schief, man sah, dass die Kleinen Dwemerzahnrädchen in seinem Schädel zu rotieren versuchten. Es dauerte ein bisschen, doch dann schnalzte der Krieger mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Offensichtlich fand er diesen Ort weit weniger geeignet, als sein Großkönig.

 

"Mein König Ulfric, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ein Gasthaus der richtige Ort für solch eine Sache ist. Könntet Ihr nicht vielleicht einen würdigeren Ort finden? Etwas... äh... romantisches?", zuckte Galmar mit den Schultern, denn von Romantik verstand der Mann genau so viel, wie von Magie - absolut gar nichts.

 

Es brachte Galmar also lediglich einen komischen Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ein, fast so, als wolle Ulfric fragen, ob es dessen ernst sein sollte. Und überhaupt! Wer brauchte denn schon Romantik? Himmelsrand war ein schnelllebiges Land, das nicht viel wert auf solche Dinge legte, wie schön viele feststellen mussten. Gerade in Kriegszeiten war es wichtig, mit allem schnell zu sein. Und jetzt, nachdem der Bürgerkrieg gewonnen war und er selbst zum Großkönig ernannt wurde, änderte sich daran auch nicht viel. Man musste dennoch immer wieder mit Angriffen rechnen.

 

Wann das Land vollkommene Stabilität erreichte, das wagte selbst er nicht zu sagen, doch nach all dem war er zumindest zuversichtlich, dass es einer Tages so sein würde. Vermutlich nicht mehr innerhalb seiner Amtszeit, aber in jedem Fall danach.

 

"Und hast du einen besseren Vorschlag, Galmar?", schaute Ulfric seinen ersten Offizier mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an, nicht erwartend, dass dieser auch nur einen sinnvollen Vorschlag machen würde.

 

"Äh... Vielleicht einfach im Palast?", Galmar kam tatsächlich nicht auf etwas, das passte, aber was erwartete Ulfric auch?

 

"Im Palast? Wirklich, Galmar? Das ist noch unkreativer, als mein Vorschlag. Was frage ich Euch überhaupt?", rollte er mit den Augen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um in Richtung Schrein des Talos weiter zu laufen. "Aber dennoch... Was denkt Ihr über den Schrein des Talos? Wäre er geeignet?"

 

Auch dieses Mal wirkte Galmar nicht wirklich überzeugt vom Vorschlag seines Königs, selbst wenn er es mit einem erzwungenen Grinsen zu überdecken versuchte. Bei Talos! Warum hatte Ulfric nicht einfach Wuunferth mit sich genommen?! Andererseits.... Wirklich besser erschien ihm diese Option nun auch wieder nicht. Vermutlich hätte ihm Wuunferth lediglich erklärt, dass er ein Hofzauberer war und kein Ortaussucher.

 

"Ich befürchte, dass auch der Schrein nicht wirklich geeignet ist, alter Freund. Aber warum nicht vor den Toren der Stadt? Auf der Brücke vielleicht? Wäre das nicht geeignet?", auch dieser Vorschlag wirkte auf Ulfric nicht wirklich besonders intelligent.

 

"Auf der Brücke vor der Stadt? Galmar, das ist nicht besonders hilfreich und schon gar nicht romantisch!", stöhnte er langsam ein bisschen verzweifelt.

 

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn zum Marktviertel der Stadt, doch auch hier wirkte es nicht so, als wäre es wirklich geeignet für sein Vorhaben. Im Hintergrund räumte der Schmied bereits alle Sachen ins Haus und die Ladenbesitzer machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Der Schneefall hörte auf, während der Mond Masser sein hübsches, rötliches Äußeres zeigte. Ein paar Wolken zogen über den Himmel, doch die Sterne konnte Man sehr klar erkennen.

 

An sich erschien es Ulfric als perfekt, unter dem Sternenhimmel sein Vorhaben umzusetzen, doch nicht ohne den perfekten Ort dafür. Vielleicht irgendwie auf dem Wall, wo man in die Ferne blicken und den Himmel gut erkennen konnte? Ja, warum auch nicht? Das klang schon besser, als alles davor oder?

 

"Ich glaube, es gibt keinen perfekten Ort, mein König. Warum suchen wir dann überhaupt danach? Können wir nicht einfach wieder zurück zum Palast? Es ist schon spät. Ihr solltet wirklich nicht mehr hier draußen herum laufen.", äußerte Galmar seine Bedenken.

 

Im Grunde genommen hatte sein Krieger natürlich recht, doch es frustrierte Ulfric ziemlich, dass er unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurück sollte. Sich über die Stirn reibend, brummte er auf, zog den Fellmantel fester um sich und ging mit kräftigen Schritten in Richtung Haus Kerzenschein zum Zentralplatz zurück. Mittlerweile standen fast nur noch Wachen überall herum oder Bettler an den Feuern der Stadt, denn die Bürger hatten sich zurückgezogen.

 

Kalt war es draußen geworden, wenngleich die Kälte einem wahren Nord von Himmelsrand nichts antun konnte. Als Nord fror man selbst mit weniger Bekleidung nicht so schnell, wie alle anderen Rassen des Landes. Und obwohl viele Länder außerhalb von Himmelsrand angenehmere Temperaturen besaßen, schien es fast so, als würden es auch Elfen, Argonier und Khajiit hier angenehm finden. Sie passten sich über all die Jahre ihrer Abwesenheit an die hiesigen Gegebenheiten an.

 

Leise knisterte das Feuer vorm Haus Kerzenschein, während die Wärme seine Haut im Vorbeigehen erfasste. Sein Weg führte ihn die Stufen hinauf zum Palast. Unterwegs senkte er immer wieder kurz grüßend den Kopf, wenn er an den Wachen vorbei ging. Er hatte großen Respekt vor seinen Männern und Frauen, die für ihn die Schlacht um Einsamkeit und die Vorherrschaft in Himmelsrand gewannen. Für ihn waren sie alle Kriegshelden, auch wenn er so viele Leute niemals einzeln ehren konnte.

 

Und als er die Tore des Palastes aufstieß, um hinein zu gehen, neigte auch Wuunferth, sein alter Hofzauberer, vor ihm das Haupt. Er schätzte den alten Mann sehr, selbst wenn Wuunferth dann und wann seltsame Experimente veranstaltete, von denen der einstige Jarl eigentlich gar nichts wissen sollte oder wollte. Wuunferth gehörte zu den Getreuen, denen er wahrlich traute und die er stets eng bei sich haben wollte, auch wenn der Zauberer vielleicht etwas anderes dachte.

 

Und dann war da auch noch Jorleif, sein persönlicher Berater, der im half, die Stadt zu verwalten und mittlerweile auch weite Teile des Landes. Offensichtlich hatte sich besagter Jorleif auch gerade mit Wuunferth unterhalten, denn die Beiden standen mit ihren Krügen Met eng beieinander. Es war vielleicht gut, dass sie sich gut verstanden, dachte Ulfric, welcher sich zu seinem Thron begab, um sich immer noch gefrustet auf diesen zu setzen. Na das konnte noch etwas werden!

 

"Galmar! Ich wünsche, heute nicht mehr gestört zu werden. Hast du verstanden?", natürlich hatte Galmar verstanden, doch trotzdem kam ein 'aye' vom größeren Krieger, ehe sich dieser in den Kriegsraum mit der Karte zurück zog.

 

■ ■ ■ □ 》

 

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Stunde, ehe Ulfrics Ruhe dann doch gestört wurde. Eine Khajiit, gehüllt in der Offizierskleidung der Sturmmäntel, stürmte zu den Toren des Palastes hinein und kniete sich vorm Thron nieder. Und während sein Herz zu rasen begann, winkte er Galmar ab, welcher schon dazu stürmen und die Khajiit hinfort jagen wollte.

 

"Mein König! Verzeiht die späte Störung, doch ich wollte Euch berichten, dass wir auch das letzte Lager der Kaiserlichen in Reach endlich vernichten konnten! Und den Anführer der Thalmor in Markath, Ondolemar, konnten wir such gefangen nehmen. Er ist bereits im Gefängnis.", berichtete die hübsche Khajiit stolz, während sie immer noch Vor ihm kniete.

 

"Ich sagte es sicherlich schon einmal, Kyathe, doch Ihr müsst nicht vor mir knien. Ihr seid meine Vertraute, meine linke Hand. Also bitte, erhebt Euch.", ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, während seine grünen Iriden die eleganten Bewegungen der Khajiit verfolgten, als diese sich erhob.

 

"Natürlich, mein König.", kam es von ihr.

 

"Ulfric.", es war eine ganz einfache Antwort des Königs, doch die Katze schien sich der Verwirrung nicht erwehren zu können. "Mein Name ist Ulfric. Ich lege bei Euch keinen Wert darauf, mit einem Titel angesprochen zu werden. Nennt mich Ulfric."

 

So viel hatte diese Katze für das Land getan und auch für ihn. Er akzeptierte sie nicht nur als seine linke Hand, obwohl sie eine Khajiit war, sondern sah sie als Teil seiner ehrenhaften Familie und als Heldin. Immerhin stand hier das Drachenblut vor ihm, die Frau, die der Welt half, den Weltenfresser zu vernichten. Und Sie würde von ihm alle Unterstützung bekommen, die er ihr geben konnte!

 

"Ich danke Euch, Ulfric. Wirklich. Ihr seid immer so freundlich zu mir. Das schätze ich sehr.", nickte die Katze, während sie ihre Ohren zu ihm nach vorne drehte.

 

"Dann heiratet mich.", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

 

"Na endlich!", platzte es aus Wuunferth und Jorleif gleichzeitig heraus, während Galmar im Hintergrund nur murmelte, dass es eben doch keinen perfekten Ort für einen Heiratsantrag gab.

 

"Ja.", breit lächelte Kyathe, denn damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

 

Es würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden, mit Ulfric das Land zu regieren oder mit ihm verheiratet zu sein - gerade als Khajiit - , doch Kyathe würde sich dem stellen. Zumal Alduin sie gerade mal kreuzweise konnte, denn verdammt nochmal, eine Hochzeit war wichtiger, als ein alter Weltenfresser!

 

ENDE.

 

《 Next: Ondolemar x male Dovahkiin 》


	5. Markarth

**Markarth**

《 Ondolemar x male Dovahkiin 》

 

Beschwörungen aller Art konnten durchaus sehr nützlich sein, wenn man damit umzugehen wusste und Wulfhard, das Drachenblut mit den Nordwurzeln, wusste durchaus damit zu arbeiten. Studiert hatte er an der Akademie der Winterfeste, noch nach dem Fall Ancanos, der ihn persönlich tatsächlich sehr traf, entschloss sich Wulfhard, weiter zu ziehen. Eigentlich sollte er als Erzmagier dieses Ortes dort bleiben und sich um die Angelegenheiten der Magier von Himmelsrand kümmern, doch Wulfhard hatte als Drachenblut auch noch andere Aufgaben zu erledigen. So überließ er seine Vertretung Tolfdir, welcher dies auch zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit umsetzte.

 

Lange reiste das Drachenblut durch due Lande, erkundete Höhlen, half den Leuten in den Städten und kam auch Alduin immer näher. Und dennoch fühlte Wulfhard immer wieder, dass ein Nordmagier, der mit Atronarchen oder gar beschworenen Daedra hinter sich, nicht unbedingt gern gesehen wurde. Nicht, weil diese Wesen schon unheimlich genug waren, nein, auch weil die wahren Nord von Himmelsrand nun einmal zu den stolzen Kriegern ihrer Zeit gehörten und nicht zu den Milchtrinkern, wie es für sie nun einmal die Magier waren.

 

Magier besaßen keine große, körperliche Kraft, wirkten oft etwas schmächtig und von ihren komischen Anwandlungen, alles mögliche zu erforschen, gar nicht erst zu sprechen! Aber Wulfhard wusste natürlich auch, dass er mit seinem Tu'um und seiner Gabe, Drachen zu töten, durchaus hoch angesehen wurde - ein Widerspruch in sich selbst, wenn man ihn fragte. Zumal die Leute, die ihn wegen seiner selbst Kinder schätzten, es ihm wohl kaum direkt ins Gesicht sagen würden.

 

Zu sehr fürchtete man seinen Tu'um und das Donnern seiner Macht.

 

■ ■ ■ □ 》

 

Heute allerdings, es war wieder einmal ein wunderschöner Morndas, erreichte das Drachenblut wieder einmal Markarth. Markarth, die Stadt der Abgeschworenen, der Zwergenbauten und der Wasserfälle! Und was für Wasserfälle es doch waren! Wulfhard liebte das donnernde Geräusch des fallenden Wassers und er liebte die kleinen Regenbögen, die sich im Sonnenlicht bildeten, wenn sich das Licht im feuchten Nass brach. Zudem mochte er die kleinen Fische im Fluss, die man nicht nur beobachten, sondern mit etwas Glück auch fangen konnte.

 

Er selbst hatte dabei natürlich nie Glück, doch Flämmchen, sein Feuer-Atronarch, der fast beständig hinter ihm her schwebte, zeigte sich äußerst geschickt darin, Fische im Wasser mit mächtigen Feuerbällen zu ermorden. Ein Hoch auf Flämmchen!

 

Sicherlich, Flämmchen wurde beschworen und verschwand nach einiger Zeit wieder, so dass es nie das selbe Wesen sein konnte, doch Wulfhard glaubte daran, dass auch sein Atronarch eine Seele besaß - eine Seele, die er immer wieder in einen neuen Körper beschwor, so dass es doch immer wieder Flämmchen sein musste. Vielleicht... war er aber auch nur etwas wunderlich geworden in all der Zeit auf Reisen. Wer wusste das schon? Zumal es mittlerweile genug Feinde für ihn gab, die ihn ans Leder wollten. Sturmmäntel, teilweise die Kaiserlichen, Abgeschworene, Vampire und dann waren da manchmal auch die Thalmor. Nun, über zu wenig zu tun, beschwerte sich der Magier mit den schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen sicherlich nicht!

 

Eingehüllt in seine Expertenrobe der Veränderung und gekrönt mit dem Magierdiadem, betrat Wulfhard das Tor von Markarth, um schließlich Eintritt zu fordern. Bei seinen ersten Besuch, wollte man damals die gute Margret töten, welche aber gerettet werden konnte. Heute hingegen erwartete ihn ein wundervoller Markttag, herrlich duftendes Fleisch - das beste Fleisch in ganz Reach! - , ein paar hübsche Schmuckgegebstände und viele Besucher des Marktes.

 

Selbst den alten Ondolemar mit seinen zwei Elfenwachen erspähte das Drachenblut hier. Interessant, denn Ondolemar verzichtete doch meist darauf, den Palast zu verlassen, da er wohl hier draußen nicht viele Freunde zu erwarten hatte. Nun, Wulfhard konnte es im eigentlichen auch egal sein. Er interagierte eher wenig mit den Thalmor und scherte sich auch nicht um den Krieg. Sollten sich diese Idioten doch gegenseitig ihre Schädel einschlagen, so lange er nur seine Arbeit erledigen konnte!

 

Ondolemar hingegen, so arrogant er auch sein mochte, gehörte zu den Thalmor, die der Magier sogar schätzte. Ab und zu, wenn sich Wulfhard in Markarth befand, half er dem älteren Thalmor mit Amuletten des Talos und deren Anhängern. Warum auch nicht? Er bekam Gold dafür, der Mann freute sich und seiner Daedrafürstin, Namira, war es schlichtweg gleichgültig.

 

"Drachenblut! Wollt Ihr ein Stück Fleisch kaufen?", rief Hogni Rot-Arm seinem liebsten Kunden zu, das Gesicht zu einem fast wölfischen Grinsen verzehrt - wissend.

 

"Ah, heute nicht, mein Freund. Heute nicht. Aber ich werde sicherlich einen anderen Tag wieder zu Euch kommen. Das blutigste Fleisch von Reach lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen, Hogni!", nickte Wulfhard seinem Schreinbruder zu, während im Hintergrund Flämmchen ihre Kreise zog.

 

Der Atronarch schien es zu mögen, wenn sie hier und da eine flammende Bahn zog und vielleicht eine der Stadtwachen zu Tode erschreckte. Nun, ihm war es nur recht, denn mit den Stadtwachen hier, konnte Wulfhard nichts anfangen. Irgend etwas war seltsam mit denen, da sie ihm immer wieder sagten, er solle sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen. Dabei interessierte er sich ja nicht einmal dafür! Lediglich Calcelmo und dessen Neffen besuchte der Magier regelmäßig, so wie er es liebte, die Dwemerruinen zu erforschen.

 

"Euer Wort in Akatosh Ohr!", nickte Hogni ihm ebenso zu und begann wieder mit seiner Marktschreierei, um die Leute zu sich heran zu ziehen. "Kommt her! Nur hier gibt es das beste Fleisch von ganz Reach! Frisch, kostengünstig und noch blutig!"

 

Na wenn die Leute wüssten...

 

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über die Lippen des Magiers, ehe er sich schließlich wieder dem Marktplatz selbst zuwandte. Ein kurzes Nicken in Richtung Ondolemar, der ihn mittlerweile bemerkte und dann wollte der Magier auch schon weiter gehen. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn dann sah er ein leichtes Aufblitzen im Augenwinkel, das nur von einer Klinge gekommen sein konnte.

 

Als er sich umsah, erkannte er eine Frau mit einem Dolch, die sich aus der Menge heraus auf seinen Freund, den Thalmor, zu bewegte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sollte sich denn hier jedes Mal ein Mord abspielen, wenn er die Stadt betrat? Konnte es nicht einmal einfach nur friedlich sein? Gefrustet ob dieser Sache, drängte sich Wulfhard durch die Menge und grummelte in sich hinein.

 

"Vorsicht, Abgeschworener!", brüllt er in Richtung Ondolemar, der aber auch schon von der Klinge an der Schulter getroffen wurde. "Verdammt nochmal!"

 

Zwar verfehlte die Klinge ihr Ziel, dessen Herz, natürlich, doch das hieß nun nicht, dass es so viel besser war. Und Ondolemar, geschockt von diesem Vorfall, konnte seinen Streitkolben auch nicht schnell genug ziehen, bevor die Abgeschworene wieder mit ihrem Dolch zustechen wollte. Dessen Wachen kamen auch etwas zu spät ins Rennen, hatten sie sich doch gerade so schön über die schändlichen Nord unterhalten.

 

Worte formten sich in der Lunge des Drachenblutes, etwas knisterte in der Luft und ein Grollen entkam der Kehle Wulfhards. Der Tu'um, der Schrei, den der Magier da gerade formte, war so grausam, dass er Wulfhard einst selbst erschreckte, als ein alter Drache ihn diesen Schrei lehrte - Durnehviir, der Zombiedrache.

 

《 RII VAAZ ZOL! 》, schrie der Magier die Abgeschworene so nieder, dass sich ihr Fleisch förmlich von den Knochen schälte, die Knochen zerrissen wurden und ihre Seele gefangen.

 

Essenz. Zerreißen. Zombie.

 

Und genau das war es auch, was da nun an Stelle der Abgeschworenen stand: Eine willenlose Figur, getötet durch den Seelenreißer Schrei und Wulfhard zu Diensten, bis sie irgendwann zu Staub zerfiel, weil die mächtige Drachenmagie endete. Wulfhard konnte die geschockten Blicke der Leute zwar sehen, aber natürlich auch den dankbaren Blick Ondolemars, der sich mittlerweile die blutende Schulter hielt und von seinen Wachen gestützt wurde. Ah, es war wie baden in purem Sonnenlicht, als die grünen Augen des Mer sich so liebevoll auf ihn legten, als hätte sich alle Arroganz selbst erlegt.

 

"Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet.", der Altmer neigte tief sein Haupt zum Zeichen seiner Verbundenheit. "Ich kann Euch gar nicht genug danken."

 

"Dankt mir nicht. Es war mir eine Freude, mein Herr! ... Aber... Ihr könntet mich dafür gerne einmal zum Essen einladen, wenn Ihr wollt.", der Nord wagte sich damit weit voran, doch Ondolemar schien dem jetzt zumindest nicht mehr abgetan.

 

"So kommt denn heute Nachmittag zum Palast. Ich werde meine Wunden heilen gehen und mich dann angemessen bei Euch bedanken. Ihr dürft wählen, was Ihr Essen wollt.", noch einmal neigte Ondolemar sein Haupt, ehe er sich, gestützt von den Wachen, auf den Weg zurück machte.

 

Welch aufregender Tag! Und dennoch starrten ihn die Leute weitet an, ehe sie sich dann doch langsam wieder daran machten, die Sache zu vergessen. Ein Drachenblut sollte man wohl nicht zu lange anstarren, wenn man nicht wollte, dass man so ein mächtiges Werkzeug, wie die Stimme, entgegen geworfen bekam.

 

"Hogni?", wandte sich Wulfhard dem Händler zu, welcher ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. "Ich brauche nun doch Euer bestes Fleisch. Nicht das einfache, Hogni. Das beste, was Ihr habt!"

 

ENDE.

 

《 Next: Vilkas x female Dovahkiin 》


	6. Jorrvaskr

 

**Jorrvaskr**

《 Vilkas x female Dovahkiin 》

  
Isilda, Magierin in Ausbildung und Bretonin von Himmelsrand, war dieses Mal nicht auf dem Weg zum Jarl von Weißlauf, sondern wollte sich eher den Gefährten anschließen, wohl wissend, dass es sich hierbei um die Kriegergilde Himmelsrands handelte. Sicherlich, die junge Frau kämpfte nur mit Zerstörungsmagie - zumeist mit Feuer oder Eis - , dich das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht auch ein Gefährte werden konnte! ... Oder nicht? Gut, so sicher war sich das frisch ernannte Drachenblut nun auch nicht, aber wer nicht wagte, gewann auch nicht!

 

So schritt sie die wenigen Treppen nach Jorrvaskr hinauf, bewunderte kurz das hübsche Bauwerk und atmete tief durch, ehe sie schließlich die Tür nach innen aufschwang. Was sie dort erwartete, ahnte sie vorher sicherlich nicht, denn als sich vor ihren Augen zwei Leute ohne Grund prügelten, schüttelte Isilda lediglich verwirrt den Kopf. Wozu sich die Köpfe einschlagen, wenn es doch auch anders ging? Und dann wetteten die Anderen auch noch darum, wer wohl gewinnen würde!

 

Hoffentlich würde sie später nicht auch solche Manieren bekommen, denn dann sah die Magierin schwarz für ihre Zukunft!

 

Und als die sich davon schleichen wollte, um den Kampf nicht weiter verfolgen zu müssen, kam die Prügelei nicht nur zu ihr, nein, der eine Krieger schlug ihr dabei auch noch dummerweise die Nase blutig! Kurz taumelnd, konnte sie sich gerade noch so vor der restlichen Prügelei retten. Etwas verdattert schaute sie schon drein, als sie mit blutiger Nase nun auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stand, während die da unten einfach so weiter machten, als wäre gar nichts geschehen.

 

Wiederherstellungsmagie beherrschte Isilda leider nicht, weswegen sie dich nun auch nicht wirklich selbst helfen konnte, aber das würde schon wieder vergehen. Zumindest wirkte es jetzt nicht so, als hätte der Krieger ihr auch noch etwas gebrochen - Athis, sein Name, wenn sie das Gebrüll der anderen Gefährten richtig interpretierte. Es handelte sich um einen Elfen, der eher so wirkte, als würde er Pfeil und Bogen bevorzugen, aber keine einhändigen oder zweihändigen Waffen. Nun, ihr konnte es recht sein, so lange die beiden Schläger jetzt auch dort unten blieben!

 

Leicht mitgenommen wirkend, wandte sich die junge Frau um, ging in Richtung der Treppe nach unten und betrachtete dort die Waffen im Waffenständer. Stahlschwerter aller Art, sowie Streitkolben und Äxte hingen dort einfach so herum. Das konnte nur die Arbeit von Eorlund Grau-Mähne sein, dem sagenumwobenen Schmied der Gefährten. Angeblich verarbeitete er Himmelsschmiedenstahl, doch es selbst gesehen, das hatte Isilda natürlich noch nicht. Wieso auch? Sie nutzte keine Waffen aus irgendwelchen Erzbarren, sondern nur ihre Magie.

 

Sich abwendend, trat sie die knarrenden Stufen nach unten und rannte beim Durchqueren der Tür fast in einen riesigen Nordkrieger. Der große Mann wirkte stark und war gut gerüstet, doch ein leicht dümmliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, weswegen Isilda vermutete, dass er wohl eher nicht mit viel Hirn gesegnet sein musste. Aber das störte sie wenig.

 

"Hey! Wir haben uns schon mal gesehen! Da draußen, vor der Stadt. Ihr habt versucht, uns mit diesem Riesen zu helfen.", drang die tiefe Stimme des Mannes ans Ohr der jungen Frau. "Ich bin Farkas."

 

Ach ja... War dies nicht der Krieger, der vor den Toren der Stadt mit seiner Gruppe, einen Riesen erledigte? Aber sie hatte gar nicht versucht, zu helfen, sondern einfach nur dumm herum gestanden und gewartet, bis es vorüber war. Viel zu beeindruckt schien sie in dem Moment gewesen zu sein, dass so kleine Menschen einen so riesigen Gegner einfach so erlegen konnten. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich den Gefährten anschließen wollte! Nun gut, auch weil sie Aela da draußen interessant fand. Diese wäre sicherlich eine interessante Reisebegleitung, wie Isilda fand.

 

"Oh... Ich erinnere mich auch wieder! Mein Name ist Isilda. Könnt Ihr mir verraten, wo ich den Anführer der Gefährten finde? Ich möchte schauen, ob ich mich euch anschließen kann.", entgegnete sie dem Mann aufgeschlossen, welcher daraufhin nur nickte und nach weiter hinten deutete.

 

"Da hinten. Kodlak unterhält sich gerade mit meinem Bruder, Vilkas. Wenn Ihr aufgenommen werdet, würde mich das freuen. Es gibt so selten neue Welpen.", damit verabschiedete sich Farkas auch nach oben.

 

Isilda wandte sich selbst zum Gehen um. Sie betrachtete die reich verzierten Wände und die Waffen und Schilde, die man sn den Seiten aufgehangen hatte. Ob es sich hierbei auch um Jagdbeute handelte? Vermutlich, denn einiges davon wirkte ein bisschen alt oder schlichtweg nicht so gut geschmiedet, wie die Stahlwaffen unten. Und auch in den Vitrinen lagen so einige Gegenstände, die Isilda nur bestaunen konnte. Wenn sie selbst zur Gefährtin ernannt werden sollte, ob sie dann auch eine Vitrine bekam, um Kriegsbeute darin auszustellen?

 

Sollte dies der Fall sein, so wusste die zumindest endlich, wohin sie diese verdammten Drachenschuppen packte! Nicht nur, dass die Dinger schwer waren, noch kannte sie auch keine sinnvolle Verwendung dafür! Für die Alchemie schienen sie nicht verwendbar und essen konnte man Drachenschuppen nun auch nicht wirklich. Höchstens später als Material für Waffen oder Rüstung verwenden, doch bisher fand sie keinen Schmied, der sich dies zutraute. Offensichtlich wollte keiner diese seltenen Materialien zerstören, falls es schief ging.

 

So in Gedanken verloren, erreichte sie endlich das hintere Ende der unteren Halle, wo sich zwei Männer miteinander unterhielten. Der Jüngere musste Vilkas sein, denn er gleicht Farkas wie ein Ei dem Anderen - Zwillinge also. Und der andere Mann schien deutlich älter zu sein, so dass die Vermutung nahe-

 

Moment! War das dort ein Daedraherz?!

 

Dass die beiden Männer die junge Frau komplett verwirrt anstarrten, als diese zu einem Tablett rannte, um das Daedraherz darauf zu betrachten, schien ihr egal zu sein. Alleine die Tatsache, dass es sich hierbei wirklich um ein solches Objekt handelte, holte aus ihrem Forschergeist alles heraus! Sie notierte sich die Maße des Herzen, das Aussehen und skizzierte es sogar in ihrem mitgeführten Buch. Vermutlich brauchte sie es später noch einmal, denn dann konnte sie einfach wieder nachschlagen!

 

"Ähem!", räusperte sich Kodlak so laut, dass Isilda einen Satz nach hinten machte und mit weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen zu ihm schaute. "Verzeiht, aber kennen wir uns? Mit welchem Begehr kommt Ihr zu den Kriegern von Jorrvaskr?"

 

"Dann seid Ihr Kodlak? Ich möchte den Gefährten gerne beitreten. Schaut, Ihr macht sehr viele gute Sachen und ich möchte auch etwas für die Gesellschaft leisten.", nickte die junge Frau deutlich beruhigter.

 

Der andere Mann, Vilkas, musterte die Frau intensiv, denn er wirkte nicht besonders überzeugt von ihr. Kodlak hingegen schmunzelte lediglich und nickte einmal, ehe er sich wieder ordentlich hinsetzte.

 

"Ja... ja, irgendetwas habt Ihr an Euch. Vielleicht könntet Ihr ein Gefährte werden.", Kodlak schien ihr wohlgesonnen zu sein, während Vilkas einmal knurrte.

 

"Ich kenne sie nicht! Sie hat sich noch keinen Namen gemacht, Kodlak. Vielleicht ist das hier keine so gute Idee.", gab der Mann zu bedenken, doch Isilda schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, welcher von Kodlak abgemildert wurde.

 

"Manchmal kommen die Berühmten zu uns, Vilkas und manchmal auch die, die erst berühmt sein wollen.", der alte Mann räusperte sich. "Ihr, Mädchen, geht hinaus und stellt Euch Vilkas. Er wird beurteilen, ob Ihr es wert seid, den Gefährten beizutreten."

 

Damit hatte Kodlak gesprochen und ein deutlich genervt wirkender Vilkas machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Ein Kampf also? Nun, den konnte der mies gelaunte Zwillingsbruder des Hünen, Farkas, haben! Mit ihrer Magie würde sie Vilkas so auf die Bretter schicken, dass man sie einfach annehmen musste!

 

Die Überraschung kam allerdings erst draußen, als Vilkas meinte, ihr die Magie verbieten zu wollen, denn Waffen besaß die junge Frau natürlich nicht. Mit den Zähnen knirschend lief sie lediglich um den Anderen herum und versuchte, mit den Fäusten auf ihn los zu gehen. Natürlich klappte dies nicht wirklich, denn Vilkas war nun einmal körperlich deutlich stärker als sie. So blieb sie einfach stehen.

 

"Wisst Ihr was ich von Eurer Regel halte, mir die Magie zu verbieten? Das hier!", damit holte sie kräftig Luft und warf ihm das erste Wort von unerbitterliche Macht um die Ohren. 《 FUS! 》

 

Vilkas stolperte zurück, klebte schon fast an der Mauer und schüttelte sich dann verwirrt ein wenig. Hatte die Frau gerade wirklich einen Schrei auf ihn losgelassen? Der Nord konnte es nicht fassen! Nicht nur, dass es sich um das Drachenblut handelte, nein, das Drachenblut betrog auch noch in einem ordentlichen Kampf!

 

"Ihr habt betrogen!", rief er fast etwas empört heraus, doch Isilda grinste nur verschmitzt, ehe sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

 

"Ihr wollt doch nur nicht zugeben, dass es eine Frau geschafft hat, Euch von den Füßen zu werfen. Und dann noch eine Magierin ohne Waffen.", oh, sie pokerte hoch, doch Vilkas Dwemerzahnrädchen im Schädel rotierten sichtbar.

 

"Touché.", räusperte sich der Krieger. " Aber sagt den Anderen nicht, wie ihr mich bezwungen habt."

 

■ ■ ■ □ 》

 

Mittlerweile lag dieser erste Tag in Jorrvaskr bereits zwei Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Viel hatte sich getan in der Gilde der Krieger und auch im Rudel der Werwölfe. Isilda, nun Herold dieses Ortes, bezwang vor einem Jahr den Weltenfresser Alduin und Kodlak lebte schon lange nicht mehr. Doch dies war nicht die einzige Veränderung, denn ihr Haus in Weißlauf wurde durch ihren liebenden Ehemann versorgt, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass seine Frau ihn nicht immer wochenlang mit den Kindern Sofie und Lucia alleine ließ. So sehr Vilkas die Kinder auch liebte, so sehr vermisste er auch seine Frau.

 

Und ganz ehrlich? Er hatte die Kinder zudem auch noch verzogen.

  
ENDE.

 

  
《 NEXT: Elenwen x female Dovahkiin 》


	7. Thalmorische Botschaft

**Thalmorische Botschaft**

《 Elenwen x female Dovahkiin 》

 

 

"Oh, noch jemand, der zu spät kommt? Die Botschafterin mag es nicht, wenn man zu spät zu ihren Empfängen kommt.", begrüßte Seratin ein Mann vor der Botschaft der Thalmor, der wohl auch nicht gerade der Pünktlichste war.

 

Eigentlich hatte die Dunmer nicht wirklich vor, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, denn das, was sie tun musste, erforderte ein gewisses Maß an Diskretion, wenn man es denn so wollte - sich in die thalmorische Botschaft einschleichen, Informationen klauen und so schnell wie möglich wieder ausbrechen. Natürlich lautete so die Devise. Deswegen konnte es sich die Dunmer nicht wirklich leisten, sich von irgendeinem Mann weiterhin beschwatzen zu lassen. Somit lächelte sie ihn nur süßlich an und machte sich dann auf zu einer der Wachen, um hinein gelassen zu werden.

 

Der gefälschte Brief, der sie hinein bringen würde, wurde zum Glück so gut angefertigt, dass die Wache wohl keinen großen Unterschied finden und von dessen Echtheit überzeugt sein würde. So hoffte sie zumindest, als sie in der dünnen, feinen Kleidung durch den leichten Schnee stapfte. Warum musste Himmelsrand auch immer so verdammt kalt sein? Das verstand die Dunmer bis heute nicht, auch wenn sie im grauen Bezirk von Windhelm geboren und aufgewachsen war.

 

Sich innerlich darüber beschwerend, begab sie sich zu einer männlichen Wache, welche sie mit seinen dunklen Augen von oben bis unten und auch ein bisschen abfällig, musterte. Sollte der Mann etwas merken? Nein... Nein, vermutlich nicht. Eine zweite Wache warf von gegenüber auch einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling und rollte dann die Augen, während sie murmelte, dass Elenwen die Zuspätkommer hasste. Ah, daher wehte also der Wind!

 

"Eure Einladung.", räusperte sich der erste, durchaus genervte Wachmann zu Wort.

 

"Hier.", damit reichte sie dem Mann ihre gefälschte Einladung, so dass dieser sie noch einmal durch sehen konnte.

 

Einen Moment hielt er inne, schien nach etwas zu suchen, das den Brief enttarnte. Doch dann reichte er ihr den Brief zurück und trat ein wenig zur Seite, um sie durch lassen zu können. Ein wenig erleichtert aufgrund dessen, huschte das Drachenblut sofort in Richtung des Eingangs. Und was für ein Eingang das doch war! Die Thalmor ließen sich wohl nicht lumpen, wenn es darum ging, teure Hölzer und Gestein verarbeiten zu lassen!

 

Über den Wolken kreiste ein Drache, das wusste Seratin, während sie gerade die Baukunst der Thalmor bewunderte. Kein feindlicher Drache, denn es handelte sich um Durnehviir, den sie einst mit Serana im Seelengrab fand und in Himmelsrand von seinem Leid dort unten befreite. Der Drache stand bereit, ihr zu helfen, falls es ernst werden sollte und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Viele Freunde konnte sie immerhin nicht ihr eigen nennen, seit ihrer Zeit als Drachenblut. Da musste man sich jeden hart erkämpfen und in Ehren halten. Besonders Drachenfreunde! Wüssten diese vermaledeiten Klingen davon, würden sie ihr wohl sagen, sie solle ihn vernichten.

 

Na sicherlich nicht!

 

Den Kopf darüber schüttelnd, betrat sie endlich das Reich der Thalmor und wurde auch sogleich von einer deutlich größeren Frau in Empfang genommen. Ihre thalmorische Robe und einige Verzierungen, sagten Seratin, dass es sich wohl um eine Angehörige der Botschaft handeln musste. Und das politisch aufgesetzte Lächeln der Frau, verriet ihr zudem, dass es sich vermutlich sogar um die Botschafterin selbst handelte. Gesehen hatte Seratin sie noch nicht, auch nicht in Helgen, da dort einfach zu viele ihr den Blick versperrten, doch sie besaß eine gewisse Kenntnis, die es ihr ermöglichte, Leute einschätzen zu können.

 

"Ich glaube, wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Elenwen. Ich bin die Botschafterin hier. Und Ihr seid?", ein bisschen arrogant klang die Mer ja doch, aber Seratin erwartete auch nichts anderes.

 

Im Hintergrund erkannte sie auch noch Ondolemar, welcher mit einem Alto-Wein in der Hand herum lief. Offensichtlich hatte der Altmer bereits ein bisschen getrunken, denn seine Bewegungen waren nicht mehr so grazil, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Bevor sie allerdings mit ihrer Analyse ihres Markarth Freundes fortfahren konnte, räusperte sich Elenwen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu erlangen.

 

"Oh, verzeiht, wehrte Dame. Mein Name ist Seratin. In bin ein Thane von Einsamkeit.", lächelte sie die Botschafterin entschuldigend an.

 

"Ah... Ein Thane von Einsamkeit. Erikur gibt sich heute auch die Ehre. Da könnt Ihr Euch sicherlich heute noch mit ihm unterhalten.", kam es fast ein bisschen interessiert von ihrer Reaktion, zurück.

 

"Erikur? Natürlich. Ich danke Euch für diesen netten Hinweis, Botschafterin.", zum Glück kannte sie diesen furchtbaren Weiberheld tatsächlich, denn ja, sie war ein Thane von Einsamkeit!

 

Noch bevor Elenwen sich weiter mit ihr unterhalten konnte, rief Malborn die Botschafterin zu sich. Nun, ihr konnte es recht sein, denn so mischte sie sich sofort unter die Leute. Erikur, der korrupte Thane von Einsamkeit, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Zu beschäftigt schien er mit der Kellnerin, die ihn immer wieder angewidert zu meiden versuchte. Und dann war da noch Jarl Idgrod Rabenkrähe, doch diese schien irgendwie mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Während Seratin den vorhin angekommenen Trinker in der Ecke einfach ignorierte und einige Gäste gar nicht kannte, gesellte sie sich schließlich einfach zu Ondolemar.

 

"Ihr seid also auch hier, Ondolemar. Es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude, Euch zu sehen, mein Freund.", und das war von Seratin nicht einmal gelogen, denn der Thalmor war mittlerweile deutlich freundlicher zu ihr, als vorher.

 

"Ihr seid also auch hier? Es gibt selten solche Freuden in meinem Leben, wie die Eurer Anwesenheit.", brachte der Altmer ein klein wenig lallend hervor und mit einem weiteren Wein in seiner Hand.

 

"Oh, nun... Da Ihr gerade so schön beim Trinken seid, warum gebe ich Euch da nicht noch einen aus? Dafür müsstet Ihr mir aber einen Ge-", doch weiter kam die Dunmer nicht, denn plötzlich stand Elenwen wieder hier ihr.

 

"Oh, Ihr kennt meinen alten Freund Ondolemar also bereits. Wie reizend. Allerdings glaube ich, dass er genug Alkohol für heute hatte.", die Frau legte einen Arm um das Drachenblut und führte sie einfach vom Anderen weg. "Erzählt mir doch ein wenig von Euch..."

 

Bei Sheogoraths Segen! Diese Altmer machte Seratin noch wahnsinnig! Wie sollte sie denn ihren Auftrag ausführen, wenn diese Frau sie immer wieder einfing, um mit ihr zu reden? Ahnte die Botschafterin etwa etwas? So unwahrscheinlich schien es nicht zu sein, doch Seratin würde alles versuchen, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

 

So erzählte sie Elenwen einfach die Geschichte von der Wolfskönigin und wie sie Thane von Einsamkeit wurde. Als Elenwen dann immer noch nicht von ihr abließ und sie stattdessen einfach weiter verfolgte, berichtete Seratin ihr von einem Drachenangriff, den sie selbst erlebt hatte. So verging immer mehr Zeit und Malborn wurde auch immer ruhiger, denn das Fest dauerte nun einmal keine Ewigkeit. Aber was sollte sie denn machen? Immer, wenn sie mal frei kam und den mittlerweile komplett betrunkenen Ondolemar um Hilfe bitten wollte, funkte ihr die Botschafterin hinein.

 

Als sie endlich ihre Chance sah, weil Elenwen gerade mit Erikur redete, kam sie aber auch wieder nicht weit, denn das Fest endete in diesem Moment. Elenwen beendete es von sich aus und gesellte sich dann wieder zu ihr. Also langsam begann sie die Gesprächsbereitschaft dieser Altmer wirklich zu hassen... Gut, im Normalfall hätte sie sogar Freude am Gespräch mit so einer willigen Zuhörerin gehabt, doch hier handelte es sich nicht um einen Normalfall.

 

"Ah, Ihr seid noch da. Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde Euch zurück nach Einsamkeit begleiten. Dort habe ich morgen früh so oder so einige Pflichten, um die ich mich kümmern muss.", legte die Botschafterin einen Arm im Gehen um sie und schob sie förmlich mit sich mit.

 

"Das ist... zu freundlich von Euch.", gut, damit war Seratins wundervoller Plan schließlich gescheitert.

 

Als sie schließlich die Kutsche bestiegen und sich auf den Weg zurück machten, schaute ihnen ein besorgter Malborn nach, während über den Wolken immer noch ein langsam müde werdender Durnehviir kreiste. So viel Vorbereitung und das für absolut gar nichts! Sich die Nasenwurzel reibend, schaute sie hinüber zu Elenwen, welche immer noch dieses politische Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gelegt hatte. Irgendwo war sie doch schon eine nette Person, nicht wahr?

 

"Ich fand Eure Versuche, die Botschaft zu infiltrieren, höchst amüsant, Drachenblut, doch nun sollten wir diese Scharade sein lassen, findet Ihr nicht? Natürlich weiß ich, was Ihr sucht.", sie überschlug die Beine und lächelte einer schockierten Seratin entgegen. "Warum ladet Ihr mich nicht morgen einfach zu einem netten Abendessen ein und fragt mich dann, was Ihr wissen wollt? Vielleicht können wir bei einem Schluck Wein und etwas zu Essen eher bereit sein, einander Informationen zu liefern."

 

Als die Frau ihr auch noch zu zwinkerte, war Seratin klar, dass es sich wohl nicht nur um ein Abendessen handeln würde, sondern um mehrere. Bei Sheogorath, sie hatte sich die Botschafterin geangelt, ohne es zu wollen!

 

ENDE.

 

《 NEXT: Marcurio x female Dovahkiin 》


	8. Rifton

**Rifton**

《 Marcurio x female Dovahkiin 》

 

 

Marcurio war genervt! Sehr genervt sogar! Und das sicherlich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten paar Wochen, denn die Frau, mit der er reiste, gehörte zwar zu den Reisenden von Himmelsrand, aber leider auch zu diesen vermaledeiten Alchemisten! Hier ein Blümchen, da ein Schmetterlingsflügel und da hinten vielleicht gar noch ein bisschen Vampirstaub. Aber dass man vielleicht auch noch anderes machen könnte, als nur nach Zutaten zu suchen, kam seiner argonischen Begleiterin wohl nicht in den Sinn.

 

Nicht dass Marcurio sie nicht mochte, nein, er fand sie nett, liebevoll und sicherlich auch sehr hübsch mit ihrem rosa-weißen Schuppenkleid und der Elfenrüstung, doch dieses ständige Gesuche nach Regenzien, das regte den Kampfmagier wirklich auf! Warum denn nicht einfach mal in irgendeine Höhle gehen, Banditen ermorden und Beute einsacken, nur um dann weiter zu ziehen - ohne Regenzien? Aber nein!

 

Denn auch jetzt stand die Argonierin vor dem Eingang zur Diebesgilde und pflückte fröhlich Tollkirschen vor sich hin. Und das noch von den heiligen Gräbern! Leichenschändung Betrieb due Frau zum Glück noch nicht, auf dass sie menschliche Herzen bekäme, aber es war definitiv zumindest eine beachtliche Störung der Totenruhe. Sich genervt die Stirn reibend, fragte sich der Magier, ob er schon wieder das ganze Zeug schleppen sollte, bis sie zurück zum Haus Honigheim gingen, um es dort zu verarbeiten. Aber auch nur, damit Marcurio dann natürlich die Tränke zum nächsten Alchemisten tragen konnte, um sie dann dort zu verkaufen.

 

Ja, Marcurio war sehr genervt.

 

Dennoch sah er auch das breite Lächeln auf ihren argonischen Lippen und das Strahlen ihrer Augen, als sie einen bunten Schmetterling vor sich landen sah. Und dann war da auch noch das faszinierte Schweigen vor ihrem Angriff auf das unschuldige Tier, dass sie fast behutsam in ein Glas sperrte, um es später verarbeiten zu können. Man konnte der Frau fast nicht böse sein, selbst wenn einen das ständige stehen bleiben an den dümmsten Orten natürlich ärgerte. Erst letzten waren sie auf dem Weg nach Windhelm auf einem Drachenhort vorbei gekommen und anstatt auf den Drachen oder ihr Leben zu achten, musste die Frau natürlich die nächst beste Kriechranke pflücken! Seufzend rieb sich Marcurio die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf ob dieser Erinnerung.

 

Wenn es doch nur einfacher wäre...

 

Allerdings bezweifelte der Magier auch, dass er dann nich so viel Freude auf der Reise mit dieser Alchemistin haben würde. So sehr sie ihn auch an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte, so sehr schlug sein Herz auch mehr und mehr für diese einzigartige Frau mit dem gehörten Kopf und der zischelnden Aussprache.

 

"Könntet Ihr vielleicht von diesem Hängemoos ablassen und könnten wir endlich weiter gehen? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, noch heute in Ivarstatt anzukommen, wenn es Euch recht ist!", brummte Marcurio leicht, so dass die Frau schließlich ihren Kopf hob.

 

"Aber seht Euch das doch nur einmal an, Marcurio! Schaut nur, schaut!", damit kam sie zu ihm hinüber und zeigte ihm ein Teil des Hängemooses. "Es ist noch so frisch, wie kein anderes zuvor! Und seht Euch erst einmal diese grünen, kleinen Blättchen an! Der Trank, der daraus gebraucht wird, kann einfach nur perfekt sein!"

 

Ihre Begeisterung für ein Blatt dieses schrecklichen Hängemooses, ließ ihn fast schon wieder schmunzeln und dennoch war etwas Wahres an seinen Worten dran: Sie wollten eigentlich schon auf dem Weg nach Ivarstatt sein, um dort eine Lieferung Bärenpelze abzuliefern. Und verdammt nochmal! Wieso musste er dieses Zeug immer wieder schleppen? Er war doch auch nur ein Magier und kein Packesel!

 

"Ich sehe es.", nickte er fast etwas fachmännisch, ohne je wirklich auf das Moos geachtet zu haben.

 

"Ihr schaut ja gar nicht richtig hin!", die Frau presste ihm das Moos fast schon ins Gesicht, auf dass er es auch ordentlich begutachtete.

 

"Nicht doch!", Marcurio schob sich eine der kleinen Ranken aus der Nase und schenkte ihr erst einen bösen und dann einen leicht resignierenden Blick. "Fein, fein. Aber wenn wir hier jetzt fertig sind, dann können wir doch auch endlich weiter gehen oder nicht? Verarbeiten könnt Ihr das auch noch in Ivarstatt."

 

Zu seiner Überraschung, nickte die Frau und gab ihm die Reagenzien, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Stadtausgang machte - nicht aber, ohne die Bergblumen noch schnell von den Seiten zu pflücken und sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber zu freuen. Nun, zumindest ging es endlich weiter, nicht wahr? Schwungvoll folgte ihr der Magier also zu den Toren hinaus und in Richtung Ivarstatt.

 

Allerdings kamen sie auch hier nicht weit, denn kurz hinter den Toren der Stadt lauerten ein paar Nebelläufer der Vampire, sowie ein Vampirmeister. Was das Huhn damit zu tun hatte, das der Vampirmeister im Arm hielt und streichelte, wagte Marcurio noch nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen zu erahnen - und ehrlich gesagt wollte er es auch gar nicht wirklich wissen...

 

Stattdessen setzt er seine Hände in Flammen und warf Feuerbälle auf die Vampirnebelläufer, auf dass Zee'sha, seine Begleiterin, mit ihrer Illusionsmagie und dem Ebenerzschild deutliche Verwirrung stiften konnte. Und verwirrt war der Vampirmeister tatsächlich, als er mit dem Ebenerzschild so eine ins Gesicht bekam, dass man seine Nase krachen hörte. Das Huhn in seinen Armen fiel zu Boden, gackerte wie verrückt geworden und flatterte dann aufgeregt davon.

 

"Bleib hier, Henni!", doch mit diesen Worten war der Vampirmeister auch schon so gut wie tot, denn das Schild krachte noch einmal hart von hinten gegen dessen Schädel.

 

Als der Vampirmeister zu Boden ging, gab ihm Marcurio mit einem Feuerball den Rest, ehe er sich den Nebelläufern wieder zu wandte. Im Augenwinkel sah er Zee'sha, die den Vampirmeister auf gute Gegenstände untersuchte und am Vampirstaub hängen blieb.

 

"Verdammt nochmal!", ein weiterer Nebelläufer ging tot zu Boden, so dass nur noch einer blieb. "Kommt endlich her und helft mir, statt diese dämlichen Reagenzien zu farmen!"

 

Sein Brüller erschreckte sogar den Vampirnebelläufer so, dass dieser einmal aufsprang und Marcurio innehaltent anblinzelte wie ein Skeever wenn es blitzte.

 

Marcurios Moment war gekommen! Ein gezielter Feuerball und dann ein Blitz und der Kopf des Vampires flog im hohen Bogen davon, während der Körper zuckend zu Boden fiel. Schnaubend schüttelte Marcurio den Kopf, ehe er sich durch die Haare strich. Diese verdammte Frau! Was dachte sie sich denn dabei? Sie hätten beide dabei drauf gehen können und ja, auch ein Drachenblut starb, wenn man es zu sehr verwundete!

 

"Was habt Ihr Euch nur wieder dabei gedacht, Zee'sha! Wir hätten drauf gehen können wegen Eures Vampirstaubes!", tadelte er die Frau, die Freude strahlend zu ihm hinüber kam und fast wie ein Hund mit dem schuppigen Schwanz wedelte.

 

"Sind wir aber nicht. Immerhin habe ich doch Vertrauen zu meinem geliebten Magierbegleiter. Ihr seid mein Bollwerk, wenn ich gerade verhindert bin, Marcurio. Also macht euch nicht immer solche Gedanken. Ihr und ich, wir sind die einzigen zwei Wesen bei klarem Verstand, hier in Himmelsrand.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

 

"Pah. Und dennoch sind wir nicht unsterblich!", brummte er sie an.

 

Sie kicherte nur und züngelte ihm dann höchst amüsiert, wie eine Schlange, entgegen, ehe sie ihm etwas um den Hals legte und etwas von einem Geschenk sprach. Fast wollte er sie schon wieder tadeln, doch dann sah er das, was sie ihm da umgelegt hatte. Ein Amulett von Mara. Hatte sie das vorher schon bei sich oder dem Vampirmeister abgenommen? Und was sollte ein Vampirmeister schon damit wollen? Oder sollte das Huhn etwa...? Besser nicht darüber nachdenken!, dachte er so bei sich.

 

"Oooh~ Ist das ein Amulett von Mara? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so ein gutaussehender, stattlicher Magier, wie ihr, noch unverheiratet ist.", meinte sie fast etwas spielerisch. "Ich würde Euch heiraten! Ich würde Euch sogar zweimal heiraten!"

 

Marcurio konnte nicht anders, als lachen. Darum kaufte sie also vor ein paar Wochen das Honigheim und ließ es ausbauen, obwohl sie nie der häusliche Typ war...

 

ENDE.

 

《 NEXT: Serana x female Dovahkiin 》


	9. Valericas Studierzimmer

**Valericas Studierzimmer**

《 Serana x female Dovahkiin 》

 

 

Das fahle, kalte Leuten des Seelengrabes lag vor der Orkfrau mit der Ebenerzrüstung. Ein skeptischer Blick nach unten genügte, um von sich aus schon festzustellen, dass Urza, das Drachenblut, nichts von dieser Abscheulichkeit vor ihr hielt. Malacaths Werk war das da ganz sicher nicht! Auch hatte sie nicht nicht unbedingt vorgestellt, dort hinunter zu müssen, um ihrer Begleiterin helfen zu können. Verdammt nochmal, da unten lag ein gewisser Teil des Nachlebens und Urza war eben einfach noch nicht tot! Es bereitete ihr tatsächlich Sorgen, ihr, einer Kriegerin.

  
Dass Orks in ihren Festungen durchaus an bestimmte Dinge glaubten, wie nun eben einmal Malacath, sollte vielen bekannt sein, doch dass sie auch einen gewissen Aberglauben besaßen, ging manchmal unter. Nun, vielleicht war es sich einfach nur in ihrer Festung so. Sie wusste es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht. In jedem Fall lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, beim Gedanken daran, dass Serana mit ihr ins Reich der Toten hinab steigen würde.

  
"Und Ihr seid Euch wirklich sicher, dass Eure Mutter dort unten ist? Ich zumindest bin mir nicht-", Urza gab sicherlich nicht zu, dass sie Angst hatte, doch Serana unterbrach sie auch sogleich.

  
"Ja, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher. Meine Mutter befindet sich im Seelengrab. Alle ihre Studien haben sich damit befasst und alleine die Tatsache, dass wir es überhaupt öffnen konnten, bedeutet, dass sie es eben so vermochte. Also ist sie dort.", Seranas Worte beruhigten die Orkkriegerin mit Sicherheit nicht!

  
Und allgegenwärtig lag das blaue Flammen der Seelen des Grabes auf ihnen. Es erleuchtete dieses Studierzimmer voller Reagenzien, während die Treppe nach unten vor ihnen lag. Fast vermochte man zu erahnen, dass die Stufen vielleicht nicht unbedingt aus Steinen gearbeitet sein konnten. Knochen wohl möglich! Die Knochen der Ahnen vieler Krieger von Himmelsrand, wenn man es genau wollte.

  
Spielerisch zog eine der Flammen durch den Raum, kräuselte sich etwas in der Luft und verpuffte dann geräuschlos, ehe eine weitere Flamme auftauchte. Dieses Seelenfeuer war nicht warm oder gar heiß, sondern eher so kalt wie ein toter Körper, aus dem das Leben bereits entschwunden war.

  
Vielleicht bereitete es Urza auch nur solche Bauchschmerzen, weil sie Angst vor dieser Variante des Nachtlebens hatte. Zu sehen, was wohl möglich mit ihrer Seele geschah, wenn sie auf dem falschen Weg wandelte, bereitete ihr Schmerzen - fast körperliche Schmerzen. Man sollte sich nicht schon im Leben damit befassen, fand Urza persönlich. Serana hingegen wirkte eher gespannt auf das Seelengrab, doch als Vampir hatte man wohl möglich darauf einen anderen Blick. Immerhin wandelte man zwischen Leben und Tod, wenngleich der Vampirismus selbst als Krankheit anerkannt wurde.

  
"Nun gut, wenn es nicht anders geht, dann lässt uns keine weitere Zeit verschwenden und hinab steigen ins kühle Grab!", versuchte sie gespielt motiviert weiter zu laufen.

  
Doch bereits der erste Schritt war es, der ihren Körper schwer und träge machte, als würde etwas an ihr zerren. Als würde man versuchen, Ihr die Seele bei lebendigem Leibe aus der fleischlichen Hülle zu zerren. Dünne Fäden der Flammen erfassten Urza und zogen fast klebrig an ihr, doch Urza machte einen Schritt zurück und es hörte auf.

  
"Serana... Will ich wirklich wissen, was da gerade geschehen ist oder lieber nicht?", die Augen der Orkfrau glitten fast ein bisschen gefährlich hinüber zur Vampiress, die etwas entschuldigend lächelte.

  
"Ihr seid eine Sterbliche. Das heißt, dass Ihr nicht einfach so hinunter steigen könnt. Aber! Aber ich habe in den Studien meiner Mutter Wege gefunden, um Euch dessen zu bevollmächtigen.", blitzten die Augen der Vampirin gewitzt auf. "Nun, der einfachste Weg wäre sicherlich, Euch auch in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Dann wandelt Ihr zwischen Leben und Tod und das Seelengrab akzeptiert Euch."

  
Urza gefiel nicht, auf was dies nun hinaus lief, doch sie wirkte auch etwas nachdenklich. Als Vampir besaß sie Macht und das nicht zu wenig. Auch wenn das Übel des Blutes sicherlich eine schwere Bürde sein mochte. Andererseits gab es auch Möglichkeiten, um sich nach dem Kuss wieder zu heilen, wenn sie da an Falions nicht ganz so legale Studien dachte. Schwarze Seelensteine befüllen, indem man wild intelligente Humanoide ermordete? Ja... das klang wirklich nicht so sehr legal.

  
"Mir gefällt nicht, was Ihr sagen wollt, aber bitte, fahrt fort.", schnalzte die Orkfrau mit der Zunge.

  
"Nun, die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass ich einen Teil Eurer Seele in einem Seelenstein platziere und Euch somit bemächtige, ins Seelengrab zu können. Aber Vorsicht! Ihr hättet dann nur die Hälfte Eurer Macht!", Serana wollte Urza ja immerhin nichts verschweigen.

  
"Vampirismus oder ein schwacher Nord sein also? Pah! Bevor ich mich auf die Stufe eines Nords hinunter lasse, werdet Ihr mich lieber beißen!", beschloss die Frau einfach, denn es wirkte eben wie der beste Weg, um weiter voran schreiten zu können.

  
Serana wirkte etwas verwundert, da Urza mit der Dämmerwacht gemeinsame Sache mache und somit diesen Kriegern verpflichtet war, kein Vampir zu werden. Allerdings schien auch die Vampiress zu verstehen, dass es sich hierbei um ein nötiges Übel handelte. Serana selbst sah das Geschenk des Blutes allerdings nicht als besonders schlimm an. Sie kannte die vielen Vorzüge einfach schon zu gut.

  
"Ihr seid Euch also sicher?", vergewisserte sich die Frau noch einmal, doch Urza gab nur ein zustimmendes Brummen als Antwort. "Dann kommt her. Aber wisset, dass es ein sehr intimer Moment für einen Vampir ist."

  
Urza trat an die hübsche Frau heran, welche einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und mit der freien Hand den Kopf der Orkfrau etwas zur Seite schob, um besser an den Hals heran zu kommen. Alles um sie herum war ruhig. Nur das beständige Zischen des Seelengrabes unterbrach jedwede Gedanken, die sich bilden wollten. Und als der Biss kam, fühlte Urza keinen Schmerz. Er war so süßlich, wie die Umarmung der Schatten selbst, denn ja, dies schien ein zutiefst intimer Moment zu sein.

  
Das Leben, was Urza kannte und auch die Wärme, die sie vorher so schätzte, entwichen langsam - ganz sanft und ohne Hast. Sie machten den Weg frei für etwas, das man das unsterbliche Leben nannte. Und langsam begann Urza zu verstehen, um was es sich beim Vampirismus wirklich handelte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte sie wahrhaft sehen, riechen, schmecken, hören und fühlen!

  
Es war, als öffnete sich eine Tür, als das Leben von ihrer Haut sich und durch fahle Blässe ersetzt wurde. Und dann war da auch noch der Geruch ihres eigenen Blutes, welches Serana fast zärtlich von der Bisswunde leckte. Seranas Augen leuchteten gefährlich, aber da lag noch etwas anderes in ihnen. Noch verstand Urza nicht.

  
Erst, als die Vampiress ihre Lippen auf die der Orkfrau presste, um sie zu küssen, erkannte sie das Verlangen ihrer Reisegefährtin. Etwas hatte sich gedreht in den Monden von Himmelsrand! Sie fühlte. Und wie sie fühlte! Das hier, das musste ihre Gefährtin werden, Urza wusste es. Aber warum war es nicht schön vorher sonnenklar gewesen? Sie reisten nun immerhin schon so viele Wochen und Monate durch die Gegend. Man lernte sich kennen und schätzen, aber auch lieben? Bisher war nie die Rede davon gewesen.

  
Erst, als der Kuss brach, brach auch der erste Bann und doch blieb ein gewisses Verlangen zurück. Ein Verlangen nach mehr, wenn das hier überstanden war. Etwas, das nur Vampire verstanden, machte sich in ihr breit: Das Wissen, dass ihr Blut kompatibel sein musste.

  
"Ihr habt süßes Blut, liebste Freundin.", schmunzelte Serana, während Urza sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

  
"Und Ihr habt süße Lippen, liebste Gefährtin. Ich sage Euch, wenn wir das verdammte Seelengrab hinter uns haben, dann schauen wir mal, wie süß Euer Blut ist.", noch ein kleiner Kuss für den Weg und Urza machte sich mit deutlich mehr Motivation auf und Seelengrab hinunter.

  
Valerica würde sicherlich nicht besonders erfreut sein, über die Partnerin ihrer Tochter - von Harkon gar nicht erst zu sprechen - , doch immerhin kamen die Beiden nun zu ihr, um sie zu retten. Urza dachte daran, Seranas Mutter um die Hand ihrer Tochter zu bitten. Aber vielleicht erst einmal eins nach dem Anderen. Zuerst einmal galt es- Oh! Ein Skelettpferd zu finden!

  
ENDE.

 

《 NEXT: Isran x male Dovahkiin 》


	10. Dämmerwacht

 

**Festung Dämmerwacht**

《 Isran x male Dovahkiin 》

 

Als Kaiserlicher gehörte Tergrim eher zu den Leuten in Himmelsrand, die eher häufig auftraten, auch wenn sie wohl eigentlich nach Cyrodiil gehörten. Doch damit kam der Zerstörungs- und Wiederherstellungsmagier gut klar. Als Mensch, der in Himmelsrand geboren wurde und aufwuchs, musste er sich über die Jahre immer wieder so etliches anhören. Mittlerweile hingegen feierte man das jetzige Drachenblut sogar als Helden, wenn man bedachte, dass der Aufstand der Sturmmäntel durch ihn in die Knie gerungen wurde.

  
Und ja, das Gefühl, Ulric Strummantel den Kopf von den Schultern abgeschlagen zu haben, ließ selbst jetzt noch einen Rausch der Freude durch seinen Körper ziehen. Und mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen, bei der Erinnerung daran, betrat Tergrim auch heute wieder die Festung Dämmerwacht - wie fast jeden Tag, wenn er sonst nichts weiter zu tun hatte.

  
Tergrim liebte es, sich mit Florentius auszutauschen oder mit Gunmar Gespräche über Baby-Kampftrolle zu führen. Mit Durak hingegen, kam er nicht so gut zurecht, denn der Ork hielt selbst jetzt noch nichts von ihm, obwohl er an der Vernichtung Harkons beteiligt war. Seltsamer Kerl, wirklich. Aber in jedem Fall handelte es sich bei Durak um ein wahres Schlachtross, wenn es denn ans Kämpfen ging. Vermutlich gehörte das zu einer der wenigen Sachen, bei der er Durak manchmal gerne bei sich hätte!

  
Den unteren Kreis betretend, erinnerte sich Tergrim daran, wie Isran ihn einst testete, ob er vielleicht bei einer Mission zum Vampir geworden war. Noch überraschter schien der Ältere gewesen, als Tergrim ihm eröffnete, dass ein Kind des Mondes in ihm schlief. Gegen Vampire hatten sie hier etwas, aber Werwölfe, die nicht minder gefährlich sein konnten, nein, das war schon in Ordnung. Nun, Tergrim sollte es egal sein, denn als Werwolf konnte er durchaus gut kämpfen, wenn er es denn musste!

  
Vielleicht hielt Isran sich den Kaiserlichen auch einfach als Wachhund oder so etwas ähnliches, doch diesen Gedanken verfolgte Tergrim im Moment besser nicht weiter. Das würde ihm nur Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, wenn es so weiter ging!

  
Und während der Hall seiner Schritte durch die alte Festung schallte, sah er bereits ein bekanntes Gesicht von oben nach unten schauen. Isran stand, wie fast immer, auf dem oberen Balkon und begutachtete die Neuankömmlinge, die durch die Tore traten. Vermutlich wollte er einfach nur sicherstellen, dass nicht vielleicht dich noch Vampire hinein kamen.

  
Der Rothwardone gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den umgänglichsten Personen hier, was Tergrim allerdings nicht abhielt, den Älteren immer mit seiner Abwesenheit zu nerven, wen er sich gerade in der Nähe befand - also fast täglich. Und als Isran erkannte, wer da schon wieder die Hallen seiner kleinen Bewegung betrat, konnte man deutlich ein genervtes Stöhnen hören, ehe er sich von der Brüstung des oberen Balkons entfernte. Aber Tergrim kannte das schon und ließ sich nicht abschütteln!

  
Sein Lieblings-Rothwardone mit dem dicken Hammerfellakzent wäre auch heute wieder nicht vor ihm sicher, so viel stand schon einmal fest! Stattdessen breitete sich ein dickes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus, während er in Richtung Treppe stiefelte. Gunmar, der gerade des Weges kam, gesellte sich sofort zu ihm - wohl, um Isran ein bisschen Zeit zu einem Fluchtversuch zu verschaffen. Aber nicht mit Tergrim!

  
"Mein Freund, ich könnte heute wieder Eure Hilfe beim Füttern der Jungen gebrauchen. Meine Kampftrollin hat schon wieder geworfen. Ist dieses Mal sogar ein Eistrollbaby dabei!", nickte Gunmar bedächtig, doch selbst davon ließ sich Tergrim nicht einlullen.

  
"Kampftrolle sind schön und gut, Gunmar, aber ich kann gerade nicht! Ich muss doch Isran fragen, ob er eine Aufgabe für mich hat. Er zählt auf mich!", kam sogleich die Antwort des Kaiserlichen, der dich schon wieder in Bewegung setzen wollte, aber durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter gestoppt wurde.

  
"Lasst dem armen, alten Mann doch mal ein bisschen Ruhe, Tergrim. Er hat heute nichts für Euch. Aber Florentius könnte wieder einmal Hilfe gebrauchen. Warum sprecht Ihr nicht mit dem?", aber auch dieses Thema hatten sie schon so oft, dass es Tergrim zu den Ohren heraus hing.

  
Augen rollend, wandte er sich seinem Kollegen und guten Freund zu: "Ihr wisst doch selbst, dass ich nur Aufträge von Isran selbst annehme, Gunmar. Wenn Florentius etwas hat, soll er es Isran sagen und dann nehme ich den Auftrag von Isran auch an. Sonst nicht!"

  
Es stimmte schon, dass der Kaiserliche in der Hinsicht sehr eigenwillig war, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran, wenn man nun einmal nicht Isran hieß. Isran fand es nämlich ein klein wenig lästig, dass der Kaiserliche sich ständig an seine Fersen heftete, selbst wenn der Vampirjägeranführer durchaus den Wissensdurst des Drachenblutes bewunderte. So viel wollten die anderen Rekruten in all den ganzen Jahren nicht wissen, wie Tergrim in einem Halben. Was jetzt aber nicht hieß, dass Isran auch jede Frage beantworten konnte. Dazu kannte sich der Anführer der Dämmetwacht teilweise selbst nicht gut genug aus, doch er lernte durch all die Fragen immer mehr hinzu. Immerhin musste sich Isran dadurch weiterbilden, um Tergrim später antworten zu können.

  
Jetzt allerdings, schloss sich Isran gerade selbst in sein Zimmer ein, in der Hoffnung, dass sein netter Freund dadurch gehindert wurde, zu ihm zu gelangen.

  
Tergrim hingegen, ließ Gunmar einfach stehen, welcher resignierend seufzte und zurück zu Florentius ging. Seine Finger leicht verspielt auf das Geländer der Wendeltreppe legend, schlich er fast schon nach oben, als wäre Isran die Beute, die Fürst Hircine ihm vor die Füße warf, auf dass er sie erjagen mochte.

  
Oben angekommen, erwartete ihn das, was er bereits erwartete: kein Isran! Aber Tergrim konnte Isran riechen, ihn fast schon schmecken. Und während seine eigentlich braunen Augen, einen leicht gierigen Goldstich bekamen, verbreiterte sich das wölfisch anmutende Grinsen des Werwolfes sogar noch. Isran sollte es eigentlich besser wissen, nicht wahr? Eine Tür stellte sich Tergrim sicherlich nicht in den Weg, das war ein Fakt.

  
Stattdessen kniete sich der Kaiserliche vor die Tür zu Israns Reich, packte einen Dietrich aus und fingerte mit ihm am Schlüsselloch herum. Auf der anderen Seite fiel der von innen steckende Schlüssel schwer zu Boden, so dass sich Isran ein wenig erschrak. Aber der Rothwardone ahnte bereits, was nun kam. Tergrim hatte diese Fähigkeit einmal lachend 'Schlossknacken 100' genannt und es schien, als passte diese Bezeichnung auch tatsächlich!

  
Klick! Und die Tür war offen.

  
Während Isran ein wenig erschauderte, packte Tergrim seinen Dietrich wieder ein, erhob sich und schwang die Tür zu Israns Zimmer hoch motiviert auf. Offensichtlich gab es schlichtweg kein Entkommen vor diesem Kaiserlichen, das musste Israns spätestens jetzt auch erkennen.

  
"Ich sah, dass die Tür offen stand und dachte mir, ich komme Euch besuchen. Nett von mir, nicht wahr?", lächelte Tergrim Isran an, welcher sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr.

  
"Die Tür war abgeschlossen.", entkam es dem Anführer der Dämmerwacht in seinem dicken Akzent, der Tergrim einen Schauer der guten Sorte, die Wirbelsäule entlang schickte.

  
"Wirklich? Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt.", damit kam Tergrim etwas näher heran und stellte sich direkt vor Isran. "Habt Ihr zufällig ein paar Aufträge für mich?"

  
"Sprecht mit Florentius. Er hat etwas für Euch.", war die einzige Antwort, die vielleicht etwas monoton von Isran kam.

  
Tergrims Lächeln verrutschte etwas, so dass es ein wenig schief auf den Anderen wirkte. Sicherlich, er konnte nun tatsächlich zu Florentius gehen und sich dessen Problem anhören, aber nein! Das Drachenblut kam sicherlich nicht jeden Tag her, um dich ständig solche Anweisungen anhören zu müssen. Isran schickte ihn jedes Mal weg oder gab ihm knappe Antworten. Nun gut, nicht bei ihren Gesprächen, die in die Tiefe gingen, aber bei Aufträgen hingegen schon.

  
"Tsk~ Ja, schon gehört, aber habt Ihr nichts für mich? Etwas Spezielles vielleicht? Oder eine persönliche Bitte? Ihr wisst, dass ich fast alles für Euch tun würde, mein Freund und Anführer.", Werwölfe waren sehr loyal, das musste man ihnen schon lassen, doch hier spielte wohl deutlich mehr hinein.

  
"Ihr müsst aufhören, ständig nur zu mir zu kommen. Die Anderen haben auch Bitten an Euch. Wir können es uns wirklich nicht leisten, so wählerisch zu sein.", räusperte sich Isran, der gerade nicht wusste, was er wirklich tun sollte.

  
Israns Blick glitt auf den seltsamen Schmuck, den Tergrim dieses Mal um den Hals trug. War das ein Amulett von Mara? Wozu trug der Kaiserliche das denn? War er nicht verheiratet? Isran dachte wirklich, dass sein Kollege eine Familie besaß. Aus reiner Neugier heraus kam dann auch die Frage, die er im Nachhinein gesehen, vielleicht nicht hätte stellen sollen...

  
"Ist das ein Amulett von Mara?", fast etwas dämlich die Frage, aber dämlicher war es, dass er eigentlich nur aus Neugier fragte!

  
"Oh ja! Und ich bin ganz Euer, jetzt, wo Ihr mich schon extra darauf ansprecht. Ich werde das gleich mit Maramal in Rifton klären, keine Sorge!", damit drehte sich Tergrim auf dem Absatz um und noch bevor sich Isran ins Gesicht klatschen konnte, aufgrund der eigenen Dummheit, rannte Tergrim auch schon übermotiviert davon.

  
Verlobt mit einem Werwolf und das nicht nur unerwartet, sondern auch noch ungewollt. Na toll! Aber zu Tergrims Verteidigung musste man wohl sagen, dass er das später adoptierte Kind, Blaise, mit zur Dämmerwacht nahm, damit es bei Isran lernen konnte.

 

  
ENDE.

 

 

《 NEXT: Fürst Harkon x female Dovahkiin 》


	11. Mzulft

**Mzulft**

《 Fürst Harkon x female Dovahkiin 》

 

Utamiels Reisen führten die Altmer zu so vielen Orten, über die Jahre hinweg, dass sie sich an viele schon gar nicht mehr wirklich erinnerte. Begonnen hatte alles damals in Helgen, als man ihr unberechtigterweise den Kopf von den Schultern schlagen wollte und es ging weiter mit Einsamkeits Wachturm, wo man feststellte, dass die Frau zum Blut der Drachen gehörte - eine Schande für die Nord, die dieses Blut einer Altmer nicht gönnten. Doch jetzt, fast drei Jahre später und mit deutlich mehr Erfahrung, hatte sich noch ein weiterer Weg aufgetan - der Weg des Vampirfürsten.

  
Oft genug warnte Serana ihre neue, gute Freundin, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr auf das Monster in sich verlassen sollte, doch Utamiel hörte recht selten auf die Schwarzhaarige. Stattdessen verwandelte sie sich so oft wie möglich, um Banditen zu vernichten, Leuten zum Spaß Angst und Schrecken einzujagen und auch um nicht gefangen zu werden, wenn sie jemanden von der Dämmerwacht öffentlich hinrichten sollte. Utamiel liebte das Leben als Vampirfürstin, auch wenn sie das sicherlich nicht jedem offenbaren durfte. Besonders nicht Serana, denn Seranas Vater war ein strenger, fast ein bisschen wahnsinniger Mann.

  
Zu Beginn, als Serana noch mehr Einfluss auf die Altmer besaß, wollte diese, dass Utamiel Harkon vernichtete. Doch mit der Zeit änderte dich einiges. Auriels Bogen... Utamiel vernichtete ihn dort, wo er auch geborgen wurde - in Auriels Kapelle des verlorenen Tals. Keiner sollte ihn mehr bekommen und keiner würde mehr seine dunkle Macht nutzen können.

  
Die Schriftrollen der Alten... bis auf eine, die Paarthurnax als wichtig erachtete, verstaute Utamiel alle gefundenen Schriftrollen an einem sicheren Ort, den sie nicht einmal mehr Serana verriet. Dort würde sie keiner mehr finden, außer vielleicht Hermaeus Mora selbst und dieser kam nicht ohne Hilfe heran. Doch Hilfe bekam er nun einmal an so einem Ort nicht.

  
Somit war sich Utamiel relativ sicher, dass Harkon, selbst wenn sein Geist noch so getrübt sein mochte, nun einen kleinen Teil hatte, der wieder heilen konnte. Heilen und vielleicht auch wieder klar werden. Aber diese Prognose wagte nun einmal keiner zu treffen, denn viel zu viel war in all dieser Zeit geschehen. Viel zu viel hatten die Leute sehen müssen.

  
■■■ □ 》

  
Heute, als Utamiel wieder einmal Burg Volkihar betrat, kam ihr sogleich Orthjolf entgegen - ein höchst seltsamer Akt für ihn, denn normalerweise hatte Orthjolf genug mit seinen Streitereien und dem Machtkampf mit einem anderen, mächtigen Vampir zu tun. Utamiel vermutete schon manchmal, dass es sich dabei nur um Imponiergehabe zwischen zwei Vampirmännern handelte, die sich eigentlich gegenseitig an die Wäsche wollten. Doch da mischte sich die Vampiress mit Sicherheit nicht ein! Sollten die doch alleine schauen, wo sie blieben!

  
"Fürst Harkon will Euch sehen. Eilt Euch und bleibt nicht stehen, Jungblut!", Orthjolf machte ziemlich deutlich, dass es ihm nicht passte, was Harkon verlangte, doch öffentlich würde er den Anführer dieses Vampirclans nicht angreifen.

  
"Oh, natürlich!", damit neigte die Altmer ihr Haupt, ehe sie ihr Weg in Richtung der Haupthalle führte.

  
Wie immer saßen einige Vampire zu Tisch, während Sklaven entweder tot auf den Tischen lagen, neben einem Trank des Blutes, oder mit toten Augen neben ihrem Meister standen. Die wahnsinnigen Blutopfer, denen keine Hoffnung mehr zuteil wurde, fand man hier hingehen selten, denn sie wurden weiter unten, in Zellen gehalten - wie Vieh.

  
Neben all dem Blut und Fleisch überall, war die gewaltige Halle durchaus sehr prunkvoll gestaltet, denn es handelte sich immer noch um die Burg des Fürsten Harkon. Auch wenn es sicherlich vom Clan mittlerweile nur noch als Zuhause angesehen wurde, gab es hier sicherlich früher auch ausladende Feste und Feierlichkeiten, das erkannte man noch heute sehr gut. Und dennoch fühlte sich Utamiel hier niemals fehlt am Platz, dennoch fand sie es nie falsch, ihren Weg als Vampirfürstin beschritten zu haben.

  
Die Kriegerin mit dem schweren Vulkanglasschwert und der silbrig, schwarzen Nordrüstung, fühlte sich hier so wohl, wie ein Eistroll in den schneebedeckten Bergen von Hoch Hrothgar. Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beschritt sie den Weg durch die Halle, immer wieder die Familie grüßend, die Treppen hoch, zu Fürst Harkons Quartier.

  
Der alte Vampir, der dennoch immer noch sehr jung wirkte, saß in Gedanken versunken dort und studierte die aufsteigenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers, als wäre es ein tanzender Feuer-Atronarch, der sich in ganzer Schönheit zeigte. Noch kurz verweilte Utamiel im Türrahmen, um ihm dabei zusehen zu können, ehe sie dann doch anklopfte. Natürlich musste er sie schon lange gewittert haben, vielleicht schon bei ihrem Eintreffen in der Burg, doch das machte ihr nichts aus.

  
"Mein Fürst, ich bin zu Euch gekommen, wie Ihr es verlangtet.", damit kniete sich die Frau vor seine Füße und zollte ihm mit einem gesenkten Blick Respekt, während seine blutroten Augen leuchtend auf ihr lagen.

  
Es vergingen einige Minuten ohne jegliche Reaktion, doch dann wandte er den Blick ab und räusperte sich. Harkon musste ihr wohl etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollen, denn sonst ließ er sich nicht solche Zeit damit.

  
"Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr eine der Zwergenruinen besucht habt und einige interessante Artefakte an unsere Schmiedin verkauftet. Auch verzauberte Rüstungen, wie ich hörte.", damit hielt er kurz inne, ehe sich seine Augen wieder ruhig auf sie legten. "Ich wünsche, zur nächsten Zwergenruine mitzukommen. Bereitet Euch gut vor und dann brechen wir schon morgen Nacht auf.", damit hatte Harkon gesprochen, auch wenn Utamiel noch nicht recht verstand.

  
"Ich- ... Natürlich, mein Fürst.", noch einmal verneigte sich die Altmer tief und machte sich dann daran, Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

  
Reisen mit Fürst Harkon persönlich und dann noch zu einer Zwergenruine? Was sollte ihm das bringen? Nun, Utamiel hinterfragte es besser nicht weiter.

  
■■■□ 》

  
Als sie, wenige Wochen später, tief in den Eingeweiden von Mzulft immer wieder auf Zwergenspinnen, Zwergensphären und auch Falmer stießen, schlauchte das nicht nur die gute Utamiel, die mit ihrem Großschwert immer an vorderster Front kämpfte, sondern auch einen Fürst Harkon, der mit seinem Magikahaushalt kämpfte. Aber es lohnte sich! Hier gab es zum Glück nicht nur zwergische Metallbarren, sondern auch Rüstungsteile, wertvolles Zwergengold und ab und zu auch mächtige Seelensteine - teilweise sogar gefüllt. Und selbst, wenn Utamiel sich hier einst bereits durchkämpfte, so fand sie dieses Mal wieder etwas Neues. Vermutlich brachten die Falmer all das neue Zeug hierher, denn anders konnte man es sich nicht erklären.

  
Als sie allerdings die hintere Kammer des riesigen Hauptraumes besuchten, wartete auch dort eine sehr böse Überraschung, die damals nicht dort war: Ein Zwergenzenturiomeister! Zwergenzenturios kannte Utamiel bereits, doch diesem hier bei zu kommen, gestaltete sich noch tausend Mal schwerer. Zumal der Dampf einem die Haut von den Knochen zu schmelzen vermochte.

  
Und als sie ihn dann endlich nieder rangen, endlich die Erlösung für ihn fanden, durchbohrte der Zwergenzenturiomeister Utamiels Schulter mit einem eingebauten Schwert. Nur noch der metallische Klang seiner donnernden Stimme hallte durch den Raum, ehe es still wurde. Die Schwertspitze glitt aus der Frau hinaus, doch es blutete nun unaufhörlich.

  
"Wartet! Ich helfe Euch!", schneller, als die Frau ahnte und auch lautloser, gesellte sich Harkon an ihre Seite, um ihr seinen Arm anzubieten. "Trinkt!"

  
Es war keine Bitte, aber auch kein Befehl, denn so etwas wie Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit - eine Sorge, die die Altmer zum Schmunzeln brachte, denn zum ersten Mal sorgte sich jemand wahrhaft um sie. Zum ersten Mal wurde die Frau um ihrer Selbst gewertschätzt. Und das tat gut. Es tat sogar wahnsinnig gut.

  
Als die Fangzähne der Frau die Haut seines Armes durchstießen, fühlte sie so etwas wie Verbundenheit mit ihm. Eine Verbundenheit, die auch Harkon beim ersten Biss verspürte - beim ersten Biss zu Utamiels Verwandlung. Die Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, das Herz raste vom Rauschen des fast warmen Blutes, ehe sie sich schließlich löste. Und wieder war sie einmal aufs Neue geboren.

  
Sie liebte es. Und sie liebte ihn. Ob er es wusste, ahnte sie noch nicht einmal, doch diesen Moment der innigen Verbundenheit, den konnte ihr keiner mehr nehmen, so viel stand schon einmal fest.

  
ENDE.

 

  
《 NEXT: Teldryn Sero x female Dovahkiin 》 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Oneshotsammlung ist noch nicht so weit, wie sie es auf zwei anderen Seiten ist. Bis jetzt sind es insgesamt 14 Kapitel. Dennoch nehme ich auch weitere Ideen für Pairings an. :)


End file.
